VersionB&B
by venda
Summary: UA. Attention ! Interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Fic plutôt Hot Hot . Comme d'habitude le couple principal est IkkixHyoga. Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

« Encore un client pleinement satisfait

« Encore un client pleinement satisfait. » Un homme d'une haute stature, habillé dans un costume fait sur mesure qui lui allait à la perfection, fit pivoter un fauteuil large et confortable. Il voulait faire face à son bureau, alors que l'instant d'avant il observait le paysage par la fenêtre. Un autre homme se tenait dans le bureau, à son attitude et ses manières on devinait de suite qu'il était au service de celui qui était assit. « Fais le entrer. »

Le serviteur alla à la porte pour l'ouvrir. « Il veut vous parler. » dit il simplement à la personne derrière.

Ce fut un homme très jeune qui entra. Il était habillé sobrement mais avec goût. Un pantalon en tissu bien coupé et une chemise qui lui allait parfaitement. Les derniers boutons de la chemise n'étaient pas fermés et aucune cravate n'était visible, démontrant que le jeune homme préférait les tenues plus décontractées. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un fouillis recherché, et il possédait un regard perçant et vif. « Bonsoir Ikki. »

« Patron ! » répondit avec respect le jeune homme.

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil et prit la direction d'un mini bar. « Assied toi. » Il désigna le canapé en même temps. « Un verre ? »

« Non, merci. » Pourtant le patron servit quand même 2 verres et rejoignit Ikki sur le canapé, lui tendant un verre plein. Le jeune homme se sentit obligé de le prendre, et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide, un alcool fort à l'odeur.

« Ton frère et toi vous vous adaptez bien de toute évidence. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, bien au contraire. » Le patron eut un léger sourire qui pourtant ne rassura pas Ikki. Le fait qu'il soit dans ce bureau ne présageait pas forcément quelque chose de bon. Pourtant il ne laissa rien paraître, arrivant même en étant convaincant d'apprécier le petit entretien. Le patron retourna à son bureau mais ne s'y installa pas. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y prit quelque chose, avant de retourner vers le canapé. « Même si tu es mon numéro 1 en ce moment, tu es encore un nouveau. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« J'aurai un nouveau client à te confier. » Le patron tendit l'objet qu'il avait prit dans le tiroir. Il s'agissait d'une carte magnétique. Ikki tendit le bras, mais…le patron replia le sien. « Il s'agit d'un VIP spécial. Est-ce que tu comprends les implications ? » Ikki eut un instant de suspension. On ne lui avait jamais confié un VIP spécial. Il était encore bien trop jeune et trop récent dans ce métier. « Je n'ai encore trouvé personne qui convienne à ce client. Il est plutôt exigent. Tu ne devras rien lui refuser. » Ikki entrouvrit la bouche. « Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là, il est entièrement passif, mais… il a des goûts un peu spéciaux. » Le patron fixa avec intensité le jeune homme. « Tu t'en crois capable ? »

« Je suis prêt. »

« Si tu réussis ce coup là, je ne serais pas un ingrat. »

« Quoiqu'il demandera je le ferais. »

Le patron retourna à nouveau vers son bureau, toujours avec le même air réfléchi et serein. Il décrocha le téléphone. « Dites au VIP spécial que je viens de lui trouver un nouvel hôte. J'espère que celui là lui conviendra. » Le patron raccrocha et fini son verre en une gorgée. Ikki lui le reposa sur la petite table devant le canapé sans l'avoir vider. « Max va t'y amener. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Je le ferais raccompagner quand il aura fini avec son client. »

« Merci. » Les autres mots étaient superflus. Il rejoignit Max, qui avait attendu patiemment à l'extérieur du bureau. Ce dernier n'avait pas eut besoin de plus d'instruction. Voyant la carte dans la main d'Ikki, il prit une direction, le jeune homme suivit immédiatement.

Au bout du couloir, ils arrivèrent à un ascenseur. Ikki savait parfaitement que cet ascenseur ne menait qu'à certains étages et qu'il fallait un passe spécial. Il cru une seconde que la carte magnétique lui ferait accéder, mais ce fut Max qui en sortit une de sa poche et l'inséra. Sa propre carte ne servirait donc que pour la chambre. Lorsque après la montée les portes s'ouvrirent sur un nouveau couloir, Max se contenta de dire. « Chambre 402, bonne chance. »

Tous ces mystères commencèrent à l'inquiéter un peu. Il se demandait surtout sur qui ou quoi il allait tomber. Mais il s'agissait d'un VIP spécial, il ferait tout ce qui serait demandé. Il attendait cette opportunité depuis le début. C'était sa chance.

Ses pas le menèrent rapidement devant la porte de la chambre qu'il cherchait. En apparence il ne sembla avoir aucune hésitation. Ikki inséra la carte et entra dans la chambre sans attendre. Bien sûr il s'agissait d'une suite. Un buffet quelque peu entamé se trouvait sur la table, ainsi que des verres vides ou à moitié vide. Le client n'était pas tout seul, ou l'était que depuis peu.

De légers bruits se faisaient entendre de la chambre dont la porte n'avait pas été fermée. Ikki prit donc calmement la direction sans vraiment ce poser de question. Même s'il se reprit vite pour ne rien laisser paraître, la scène qui apparue devant ses yeux l'étonna.

Plusieurs hommes se trouvaient sur l'immense lit de la chambre, 4 pour être exact. Connaissant tous les hôtes de l'établissement, il répara vite le client. Ce dernier devait à peu près avoir son âge, peut-être même légèrement plus jeune. Il était allongé sur le lit, assez confortablement, entièrement nu. Les 3 hôtes autour de lui étaient afférés à le satisfaire, l'un le prenait, l'autre le suçait et le dernier ce faisait sucer par le client. Le VIP spécial semblait être du genre à vouloir tout en même temps.

Ikki fit quelques pas de plus dans la chambre, le client tourna un œil vers lui. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés. Le VIP spécial repoussa les 3 hôtes qui l'entourait et vint à genoux aux pieds du lit pour atteindre Ikki. Il ne lui demanda même pas comment il s'appelait ou ce genre de choses. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa boucle de ceinture et défit habilement le tout.

A peine quelques secondes, le client le suçait déjà avec avidité. En plus il s'y prenait bien, très bien. Il savait y faire. Généralement les clients n'étaient pas attirés pour faire les fellations et n'étaient pas très doués, mais lui, il savait donner du plaisir avec sa bouche. Il l'avalait complètement et l'aspirait comme il n'avait jamais connu ça. Sa queue dure comme de la pierre, le client fit glisser sa langue jusqu'au bout juste avant de murmurer. « Enfin une queue qui en vaille le coup. J'espère que tu sais bien t'en servir. » Il avait plutôt confiance en ses capacité mais avec un client qu'il voyait pour la première fois il n'osa rien dire. « Déshabille-toi complètement. » Les trois autres n'avaient pas vraiment bougés. Ikki se demanda s'ils allaient faire les spectateurs ou s'ils allaient participer.

Il eut assez vite la réponse, alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements, le client fit glisser 2 doigts dans l'intimité de l'hôte qui tout à l'heure le suçait et donna l'ordre à celui qui le prenait de prendre celui qu'il préparait. Il aimait donc les partouzes, il allait le satisfaire et ce serait bon. Ses goûts n'étaient pas si particuliers que ça. Le client se tourna à nouveau vers lui, lui prit la queue. Ikki n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'un élastique fut glissé sur son pénis, comprimant la base. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes devant lui. Pour être franc cette vue était des plus excitante. Le client avait vraiment de quoi attirer les regards. « Mets la moi. » dit il froidement. « Mais pas de déchargement. Faut le mériter pour avoir son foutre qui dégouline de mon cul. »

Les trois hôtes prirent leurs places attitrées, l'un vint se faire sucer par le client, l'autre se mit en position pour sucer le client et le dernier pénétra celui qu'on lui avait dit. Ikki se positionna, prit bien appuie, attrapa bien les hanches du client et vint buter contre l'anus, ayant l'attention d'y aller petit à petit. « C'est quoi ça ? Rentre d'un grand coup. Je n'aime pas attendre. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait des goûts un peu particuliers. Ikki pénétra d'un grand coup de rein le client qui se cambra légèrement et même se crispa mais ne laissa même pas échapper un soupir de douleur ou de plaisir. Le client n'aimait pas attendre, Ikki décida donc de commencer de suite, sans pause. Il commença des mouvements de hanches assez poussés. « Hey !! Tu te crois à la course ? Je veux des mouvements amples mais lents. » Ikki s'exécuta de suite, le client était roi, surtout celui là.

Ikki remarqua de suite que le client restait comme de marbre. Il se faisait quand même prendre et sucer en même temps et pourtant, aucuns soupirs ou petit bruit ne sortait de sa bouche. Il suçait l'autre hôte en même temps, mais tout de même. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes il eut droit à un. « C'est pas mal. Vas y plus fort. Je suis sur que tu peux l'enfoncer plus. »

Ikki comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de trop en faire. Il semblerait que c'était ce que le client recherchait. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, resta une seconde, se retira doucement, presque complètement, avant de se réenfoncer. « Bah tu vois… Continue comme ça. » Les mots avaient étés susurrés. Le client prenait il enfin du plaisir ?

Les trois hôtes supplémentaires eux, ne se gênaient pas pour gémir. Ikki trouvait que cela gâchait un peu, mais il n'était pas le client, peut-être que les gémissements des autres l'excitaient. Un des hôtes eut un gémissement plus fort et brusquement. « Qui t'a dit d'arrêter de me sucer ? » Le client était en colère. Il repoussa tout le monde. « Sortez d'ici. » cria t il. Ce ne fut pas vraiment étonnant pour Ikki quand le client, qui s'était retourné et assit sur le lit, le fixa. « Non, toi tu restes. »

Il attendit que tout le monde soit partit et qu'ils soient plus que tous les deux. « Ton nom ? »

« Ikki. »

« Hyoga. »

« Enchanté. »

Le dénommé Hyoga eut un petit sourire ironique et désigna son pénis encore au garde à vous. « C'est douloureux ? »

« Pas encore mais cela le deviendra si vous me laissez comme ça. »

« Tu te contrôles bien ? »

« Assez. »

Le client s'avança vers lui et doucement glissa sa main sur son sexe avant de, très délicatement, retirer l'élastique. « Si tu sens que tu vas éjaculer, retire toi. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bon. » Le client reprit la même position qu'il avait au départ. « Reprenons, sans trouble fête. »

Ikki ne prit pas de gants, il attrapa fermement les hanches du client et s'enfonça d'un grand coup. Il eut droit à un léger soupir de Hyoga. « Ça c'est bon. » susurra le VIP. « Tu pourrais me le refaire ? »

« Pas de problème. » Ikki se retira complètement et se renfonça aussi brutalement.

« Ha !! » Enfin le client prenait du plaisir. Ikki recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Hyoga demande autre chose. Alors qu'il était enfoncé au plus profond, il murmura doucement « Reste comme ça. »

« Ok. »

« Maintient toi bien au fond. » Ikki serra plus fermement les hanches, plaqua bien les fesses du client contre son bas ventre. Hyoga du savoir qu'il pouvait y aller, car doucement il commença un léger mouvement circulaire des hanches. « C'est bon ? » C'était excellent. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle le client était aussi serré et comment cela se faisait que le bout de son gland était aussi bien titillé mais les sensations étaient incroyables.

« Je vais jouir. »

« Retire toi alors. »

« Je peux tenir jusqu'à ce que vous veniez. »

« Ne jouis pas en moi. »

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis. » Hyoga recommença ses légers mouvements circulaires. C'était génial ça. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait droit. Malgré qu'il était proche de la rupture il remarqua la main de Hyoga venir se caresser pour sans doute venir plus vite.

« Ça vi … vient. » susurra le client. Il allait venir et son anus allait se contracter sous la jouissance. Ikki calcula bien son coup, dès le début de la première contraction, il se retira d'un grand geste vif. « Hannn !! » Voilà comment on donnait du plaisir à un client, même contre son gré. Alors que Hyoga finissait de jouir, Ikki se laissa aller, éjaculant sur le dos du client. Il avait les jambes un peu flageolantes, il s'appuya donc en avant prenant appuie sur ses bras, juste au dessus de Hyoga, qui maintenant allongé sur le lit reprenait doucement son souffle.

Le client se retourna se mettant, sur le dos, écartant les jambes, comme s'il voulait que Ikki le pénètre à nouveau, mais il n'en fit pas la demande. A la place, il glissa sa main sur la bouche d'Ikki, lui demandant ainsi tacitement de lécher sa semence. Ikki le fit sans réticence. Il nettoya avec application les doigts souillés. « Tu es le premier à réussir à me faire jouir depuis des mois. »

« Heureux de l'apprendre. »

« Dommage qu'on doive s'arrêter là. »

« Je suis à votre service toute la nuit. »

Hyoga eut un léger sourire. « Mais moi je n'ai pas toute la nuit. » Ses doigts propres mais tout humides, il les laissa glisser sur le menton, puis dans le cou et enfin sur le torse d'Ikki. « Va à la commode. » Ikki tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour repérer la commode décrite. Il se releva et y alla. Dessus étaient alignés plusieurs objets qui servaient bien entendu à s'amuser. « Choisit en un et vient me le mettre. »

« N'importe lequel ? »

« Hum !! » Il y avait des boules de geisha, des œufs vibrants, plusieurs plugs et tout cela de plusieurs tailles. Ikki eut envie de lui mettre un œuf pour pouvoir le titiller à distance mais au dernier moment se ravisa. Il prit un des plug de largeur moyenne mais plutôt long et retourna vers le lit. Hyoga n'avait pas bougé et était resté les jambes écartées, attendant son jouet sagement. Ikki se pencha sur lui, prit une des ses jambes qu'il mit sur son épaule et doucement commença à faire glisser de plug dans l'anus, heureusement déjà bien dilater.

Alors que doucement il l'enfonçait, Hyoga gémissait tendrement, comme un amant amoureux. « Enfonce le bien, il faut qu'il y reste. »

« Vous aller le garder toute la nuit ? »

Encore une fois cela fit sourire le client. « Oui, comme ça je penserais à toi. »

« Dans ce cas. » Ikki finit d'enfoncer le plug de façon un peu plus sec. Hyoga gémit et même se tortilla légèrement.

Le client se redressa sur les coudes et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je vais passer une agréable nuit grâce à toi. »

« Content de vous avoir rendu service. »

« Maintenant habille moi. » Ikki quitta à nouveau le lit pour aller chercher les vêtements, parfaitement pliés, sur une chaise. Il passa d'abord le sous vêtement au client. Ce dernier gémissait à chaque mouvement que Ikki lui faisait faire. Le plug devait être parfaitement placer, à donner du plaisir à chaque mouvement. Le pantalon fut vite mit. Ikki essuya bien le dos de Hyoga avec sa propre chemise avant de finir de l'habiller.

Le client se leva enfin du lit, et réajusta un minimum sa tenue. Il fit quelques pas, il arrivait maintenant à ne plus gémir, mais le plaisir se lisait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Ikki savait que dans quelques minutes plus rien ne transparaîtrait sur le visage de Hyoga. « Je crois que je redemanderais après toi. »

« Ce sera un plaisir. »

Hyoga fit de nouveau quelques pas, mais s'arrêta brusquement. « Oh !! Je crois que . . . »

Ikki toujours aussi nu, alla vers Hyoga. Il resta derrière lui, défit le premier bouton du pantalon et glissa sa main dans la raie des fesses du client. Doucement il renfonça le plug avec un doigt. « Il faut toujours le réajuster un peu une fois debout. »

Hyoga passa une main derrière lui et alors que Ikki enfonçait encore le plug, il prit le sexe d'Ikki dans sa main. « Il est presque aussi bon que ta queue. »

« Alors gardez le jusqu'à ce que ma queue puisse prendre sa place. »

« Excellent conseil. » Ikki fit exprès de laisser son doigt légèrement dérapé, l'enfonçant aux côtés du plug, il caressa avec délicatesse le pourtour. Le client gémit et se mit à caresser le sexe d'Ikki avec tendresse. « Je dois vraiment y aller. » Il n'allait pas mettre en retard le client. Ikki retira son doigt, Hyoga arrêta sa caresse et remit bien son pantalon. « Bonne nuit, bel étalon. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore du bureau du patron. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant et il n'avait pas eut d'écho de ce qui s'était passé avec le VIP spécial. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Le client avait semblé satisfait, il avait fait son travail. Comme toujours il s'appuya contre le mur face à la porte du bureau et attendit. On ne frappait jamais à la porte du bureau, on attendait que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir, généralement le serviteur.

Mais cette fois la porte s'ouvrit, exceptionnellement le patron lui-même ouvrant la porte. Il discutait gaiement tout sourire avec le VIP spécial. « Je suis tellement content d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui vous convienne. » Les deux hommes le remarquèrent immédiatement. « Ah Ikki !! Tu tombes bien. »

Hyoga ne lui fit qu'un léger signe de tête avant de nouveau se concentrer sur le patron. « Je vous laisse arranger tout ça. »

« Bien entendu. »

Le blond fit quelques pas vers lui, Ikki se redressa légèrement mais ne su pas quelle attitude prendre. « A bientôt donc. » Il ne dit que cela et partit tranquillement vers l'ascenseur qui permettait de quitter l'immeuble.

Le patron fit un signe à Ikki pour qu'il le rejoigne dans son bureau. A peine la porte fermée, le boss ne pu que s'extasier. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il a aimé. »

« Vous m'avez demandé de le satisfaire, je l'ai fait. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile. Tu es le premier à y arriver. »

« C'est étonnant. Il sait exactement ce qu'il veut et n'hésite pas à le dire. Il y a juste à suivre ses instructions. »

« Et bien… Les autres ne devaient pas lui convenir. » C'était sans doute ça. « Il veut te revoir. »

« J'ai cru comprendre. »

« Mais pas ici. Il voudrait que tu le rejoignes quelques jours dans une de ses maisons de campagne. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Une petite semaine. » Ikki ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention à Shun. » Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. On ne refusait rien à un VIP spécial.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Un chauffeur était venu le chercher chez lui dans une grosse voiture et venait tout juste de le déposer devant la porte de cette immense bâtisse. Pouvait on vraiment vivre seul dans un tel endroit ? Ikki grimpa les marches pour aller sonner. Bizarre il se sentait fébrile, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait avec un client. Etait ce parce qu'il le trouvait follement attirant ?

Le carillon se mit à sonner d'un son grave et puissant, on aurait dit qu'il faisait vibrer toute la maison. Pourtant il n'y eut pas de réponse immédiate. Ikki sonna à nouveau après avoir attendu un instant raisonnable. Etonnant, il était non seulement attendu, mais en plus ce genre de personnes avaient des serviteurs qui s'empressaient de venir répondre.

Finalement un bruit de pas légers se fit entendre, ils avaient été occupés sans doute, cela arrivait. Pourtant la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur un serviteur, elle s'ouvrit sur le client lui-même, un léger sourire sur le visage. « Tu es à l'heure. Etonnant ! Les hôtes ont toujours un retard calculé pour se donner une sorte d'importance. »

« J'aime être à l'heure. » Le sourire sur le visage de Hyoga s'agrandit légèrement et il se décala pour le laisser entrer dans la demeure.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait plus agréable si nous étions seuls. »

« Ça le sera sans doute. » Pourquoi il ressentait comme une sorte de gêne ? Il n'y en avait eut aucune à leur première rencontre. Ce n'était pas le même contexte non plus, mais il sentait comme si le client prenait ses distances. Autant le détendre immédiatement. Ikki posa son sac dans un coin de l'immense hall, du moins pas en plein milieu. « Vous voulez commencer de suite ? »

« Oui, mais pas ici. » Il se doutait un peu qu'ils n'allaient pas faire ça dans le hall. Le Client lui tourna le dos et prit une direction sans même lui demander de le suivre. Ils restèrent silencieux. Il ne se voyait pas lui faire la conversation. Ils montèrent un escalier sculpté, qui semblait tout droit sortir de ces vieux manoirs que l'on voyait dans les films. La maison pourtant avait quelque chose de moderne malgré les murs de pierres. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du propriétaire, la maison elle, avait quelque chose de chaleureuse. Ikki avait comprit depuis un certain moment déjà que ce que Hyoga laissait paraître et ce qu'il était réellement n'avait rien à voir. D'ailleurs pendant toute la montée de l'escalier le blond laissa sa main glisser sur le bois, comme si le contact le rassurait, l'apaisait.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les couloirs, Hyoga se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire apaisant et apaisé sur le visage. Il se mit à marcher avec précaution à reculons. « Il est déjà arrivé qu'un client ne paye que pour parler avec toi ? »

« Non, mais c'est vrai que les confidences sur l'oreiller ne sont pas des légendes. Après l'amour il y a une sensation d'intimité et les gens se confient facilement. »

Le sourire du client se fit plus espiègle, il tendit la main et vint attraper le devant de sa chemise. « Je ne t'embêterais pas avec ma vie. » Il tira légèrement pour que la distance entre eux se réduise.

« Ça ne me dér… »

« Pendant une semaine je ne veux penser qu'à une chose. »

« Vous décidez. » Il fut tellement captivé par les yeux bleus étincelants du client qu'il ne réalisa pas que l'autre main également c'était mis en mouvement.

« Je crois qu'en fait c'est elle qui va décider. » Ce fut le contact froid qui le rappela à la réalité, il se recroquevilla un peu.

« Hou, mes mains sont froides pardon. » Pourtant le visage de Hyoga exprimait une sorte d'amusement, sa main se mit à fouiller, à tel point que Ikki se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès pour qu'elle se recroqueville.

« Attention, c'est fragile quand même. » Sa phrase sembla encore plus amuser le client.

« Elle ne semblait pas fragile la dernière fois que je l'ai eut en moi. » Ikki commença à se prendre au jeu, surtout que la main se réchauffait et que la caresse était des plus agréable.

« Hum, c'est comme un sabre, ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur de son fourreau qu'elle dégage toute sa puissance. En dehors, c'est un sabre mort. » Hyoga eut un petit pouffement, c'était plutôt bon signe.

« Alors il va falloir vite la rengainer, car c'est ce que j'aime, sa puissance. » Le Client approcha son visage, Ikki le vit entrouvrir la bouche mais il s'éloigna immédiatement, leurs lèvres s'étant à peine frôlées. Il n'avait eut le temps que de sentir son souffle. Un souffle froid, comme ses mains. « J'ai une salle spéciale pour ça. » dit il l'air de rien en le lâchant complètement et lui tournant à nouveau le dos pour continuer sa route. « J'espère que tu n'as rien contre les jouets. » Hyoga s'arrêta devant une porte, juste avant de l'ouvrir, il tourna le visage vers lui avec cette fois un sourire plus complice, plus excitant. « J'aime attacher mes partenaires. »

« Vous aimez les contrôler aussi, mais cela ne me pose aucuns problèmes. »

« Je paye autant que tout soit à mon goût. »

« Vous avez raison. »

« Tutoie moi, nous allons faire des choses qui n'iront pas vraiment avec le vouvoiement. »

« Comme tu veux. » Il était habitué et de toute façon s'adaptait vite.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent n'était au départ pas du tout éclairé. Ikki s'attendit à ce que Hyoga appuie sur un interrupteur, mais à la place il entra dans la pénombre, sans hésitations, Ikki resta sur le pas de la porte. Il entendit soudain un déclic, le bruit de l'ouverture d'un Zippo. Il y eut le bruit caractéristique et la flamme d'un briquet illumina très légèrement à l'endroit où se trouvait Hyoga. « Aucune lumière électrique correspondait à ce lieu. » expliqua le client alors qu'il allumait une à une les bougies d'un chandelier à 4 branches.

Légèrement la lumière éclaira un peu plus la pièce, mais on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. On devinait des formes. La pièce semblait grande, il y avait un lit tout au fond ; mais bien entendu cela ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre. Pourtant comme le reste de la maison, c'était décoré avec goût, et rien d'obscène n'était visible du premier coup d'œil.

Hyoga revint vers lui en tenant le chandelier. Il le posa sur un guéridon. Ikki avait un peu avancé dans la pièce. Le client alla à la porte et la ferma. A part les bougies il n'y avait plus aucune lumière, pourtant derrière de grands rideaux on devinait deux fenêtres.

Le client posa sa main sur son dos, et la laissa glisser alors qu'il se mit à tourner autour de lui. « On va commencer. Déshabille toi lentement. »

Ikki leva les bras pour commencer lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Hyoga continua à tourner autour de lui lentement en laissant sa main le frôler sans le déranger dans son activité. Alors qu'il passait devant lui, il aperçut le client se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'envie devant son torse dénudé.

« Le bas c'est moi qui l'enlève. » surssura t il en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Ikki en bon hôte ne bougea pas. Le client pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, il ne le décevrait pas. « Tu sais que je fantasme dessus depuis la dernière fois. »

« Elle te donnera autant de plaisir que le première fois, peut-être même plus. »

« J'y compte bien. » Il se retrouva facilement nu, et bizarrement Hyoga évita de le toucher là. Après l'excitation, la frustration, il aimait jouer ça c'était indéniable.

« J'aimerais que tu t'assoies sur ce fauteuil. » Il tourna la tête vers la direction qu'il lui indiqua. Dans la pénombre, le fauteuil sembla plutôt normal, banal. Et même s'il ne l'était pas, Ikki n'aurait pas hésité. Il y alla complètement nu et s'y assit confortablement.

Le client sembla préparer quelque chose ou tout du moins prendre quelque chose. Ikki ne vit pas de suite de quoi il s'agissait. En tout cas ce n'était pas très grand car cela glissa sans difficulté dans la poche de pantalon de Hyoga. Il n'approcha pas le chandelier ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient vraiment plongés dans la pénombre à cet endroit.

Hyoga s'accroupit et lui attrapa une cheville, il lui attacha au fauteuil avec une lanière tressée en cuir qui faisait partit de l'ornement du fauteuil quand on regardait rapidement. Bien attachée, Hyoga vint attacher l'autre cheville. Ikki se retrouva donc les jambes légèrement écartées et attachées, mais toujours confortablement installé.

Hyoga d'un bond vint à califourchon sur lui et brusquement le fauteuil s'inclina vers l'arrière. Ikki eut un sursaut de surprise qui fit rire le client. Pourtant il redevint vite sérieux et se frotta quelques secondes lascivement contre lui. « Avant que je t'attache entièrement … J'aimerais que tu m'enlèves ce que tu m'as mit. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils, mais brusquement réalisa. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier légèrement. « Vous l'avez garder tout ce temps ? »

Hyoga fit légèrement la moue. « J'ai bien été obligé de le retirer de temps en temps, mais je pensais toujours à toi en le remettant. » Hyoga fit de nouveau glisser ses doigts, cette fois sur son torse, en remontant doucement à sa bouche. « D'ailleurs entre nous, je n'ai pas une seule fois réussit à le remettre aussi bien que toi. »

« Eh bien … » Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait. « Je vous le remettrais moi-même les prochaines fois. »

Ses mains glissèrent vers la braguette de Hyoga, mais ce dernier d'un geste vif, lui attrapa la main gauche et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil. « Une main devrait suffire pour ça. » fit il alors qu'il attachait son poignet tout comme il avait fait avec ses chevilles.

Doucement, Ikki avec son unique main droite, défit le pantalon, il essaya de le faire glisser un peu mais avec une seule main ce n'était pas très pratique. Hyoga le fixait dans les yeux alors il faisait pareil. « Passe par devant sans retirer mon sous-vêtement. »

Ikki s'exécuta immédiatement, il glissa sa main dans le boxer, frôlant les parties intimes avec tact, puis laissa sa main s'enfoncer plus avant. Il du tâtonner un peu pour trouver le bon endroit et l'objet en question. Les yeux de Hyoga commençaient à se troubler de désir. Ikki attrapa délicatement le bout qui ressortait et doucement fit sortir l'objet en question. A chaque cran, il s'arrêtait, rien que pour voir la vague de plaisir dans les yeux bleus. Il du plier le plug pour le faire sortir sans défaire les vêtements du client, mais cela sembla procurer encore plus de plaisir à Hyoga. Ikki comprit et donc le laissa bien toucher toutes les parties et le fit même remonter jusqu'au nombril de cette façon.

« Merci !! » susurra Hyoga alors qu'il regardait le plug glisser dans son nombril, Ikki faisant comme s'il voulait l'y enfoncer.

« Le plaisir était pour moi. »

Sans même prévenir ou lui retirer le plug des mains, Hyoga lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua sur le bras du fauteuil pour comme l'autre l'attacher. « Maintenant tu es totalement à ma merci. »

« Ne l'étais je pas déjà ? » Hyoga sourit, l'embrassa fugacement et s'enleva de sur lui.

« Ce fauteuil parait normal, mais ce n'est pas le cas je l'ai fait faire sur mesure et exprès pour mon propre plaisir. » Le client vérifia qu'il était parfaitement bien attaché.

« Ce n'est pas un instrument de torture j'espère. » s'amusa Ikki pas du tout inquiet.

Il eut d'ailleurs raison de ne pas s'inquiéter car Hyoga sourit et se pencha un peu vers lui. « Non, un instrument de plaisir. » Le client sortit de sa poche ce qu'il y avait mit tout à l'heure et Ikki pu reconnaître une télécommande, assez petite.

Hyoga appuya sur un bouton, avec un petit sourire complice. Ikki eut l'impression que les bras et les pieds du fauteuil se déboîtaient, ses jambes furent un peu plus écartées mais pas trop, ses bras mit dans une drôle de position, légèrement vers l'arrière et quelque chose poussa sur son bassin, comme pour faire ressortir au maximum ses parties intimes. Heureusement l'appuie tête ne se baissa pas et il pu donc continuer à voir le client, qui semblait observer la vue avec plaisir.

« C'est un tableau magnifique. » avoua Hyoga.

« Vous ne voulez pas plutôt en faire partie. »

Le client se pencha à nouveau sur lui. « Ne sois pas si pressé. On va avoir des heures pour prendre du plaisir. » Hyoga posa la télécommande à proximité et de nouveau laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse. « Et puis je préfère d'abord savourer ce magnifique corps. » La bouche s'approcha d'un téton et rien que le souffle frais fit trembler Ikki de la tête au pied. « Dire qu'il va être rien qu'à moi pendant plusieurs jours. » Le client sortit la langue et de toute sa longueur et sa largeur lécha avec lenteur le téton déjà torturé par le souffle. Mais au lieu d'y rester, il recommença un peu plus loin. Ikki le regarda faire un instant et eut au bout d'un moment l'impression que Hyoga le lavait comme un chat se laverait. Etant sur le côté du fauteuil, le client se retrouva vite un peu coincé, surtout qu'il descendait de plus en plus. Il n'hésita pas à revenir sur lui, mais cette fois à l'envers, s'arrêtant à peine de le lécher. Il ne changea aucunement de méthode même en arrivant sur sa verge. On ne l'avait jamais sucé de cette façon, mais c'était tout aussi agréable.

Ikki cru qu'il s'arrêterait là, mais Hyoga continua allant plus loin, léchant de la même façon son anus au grand étonnement d'Ikki qui eut des spasmes contractants de surprise. Surtout quand voracement la langue y entrait sans pudeur. « Hé attendez je … » Il avait tellement l'impression que Hyoga le préparait qu'il eut une seconde de panique.

Le client s'arrêta immédiatement et du comprendre de suite le problème car il répondit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te pénétrerais pas. J'aime juste … » Il tourna la tête pour voir son visage. « Voir comment les anus vierges de toute pénétration réagissent. »

Ikki eut un souffle de soulagement. « Tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde. »

« Tu n'y as jamais rien enfoncé ? »

« Non. »

« Même pas essayé ? Un tout petit truc, juste pour savoir ce que cela fait. »

« Non, j'aime défoncer les jolis petits culs mais cela s'arrête là. »

Hyoga toujours tourné vers lui, leva la main l'index déplié mais les autres doigts repliés. « Je vais te montrer juste un petit truc. »

« N'essayez pas de … » Trop tard, Hyoga ne le regardait déjà plus et il sentit quelque chose entrer dans son canal.

« Tu vois, quelqu'un comme moi ou ton frère, il nous faut quelque chose de… » Hyoga sembla chercher ses mots. « Plus imposant pour nous combler. Mais pour un vierge comme toi, avec juste ce doigt. »

« Comment vous connaissez mon frère ? » Hyoga trouva vite l'endroit précis proche de l'entrée qui procurait du plaisir. Ikki laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« Je suis plutôt en bon terme avec votre patron. »

« Enlevez ça. Je suis venu pour vous baiser et non l'inverse. » Ses mots étaient un peu sec, mais Hyoga comprit que c'était plutôt par rapport à de la frustration.

« Tu n'es pas très gentil. Je voulais juste te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. » Hyoga redescendit et s'éloigna comme s'il boudait, bien que Ikki n'avait pas vu son visage et donc ne pu savoir s'il était réellement affecté.

« Ecoutez !! Je m'excuse, mais si j'avais voulu découvrir le côté passif je me serais engagé comme tel. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'y déplait ? » Ikki entendit le même bruit que tout à l'heure, le déclic du briquet. Il redressa légèrement la tête et aperçut une lueur et de la fumée. Le client venait de s'allumer une cigarette.

« Rien, je n'y vois aucun intérêt c'est tout. Je crois que c'est une question de caractère, j'aime garder le contrôle de mon corps. »

« On va avoir un problème. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hyoga de nouveau entra dans son champ de vision et s'approcha. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant d'y déposer la cigarette.

« Parce que ces prochains jours c'est moi qui contrôlerait ton corps. » Ikki prit une légère taffe, mais ne tira pas tant que ça. Il n'était pas vraiment fumeur, qu'à certaines occasions et Hyoga à sa manière semblait l'être aussi. D'ailleurs la cigarette lui fut retirée, Hyoga fuma derrière lui et l'écrasa sur un cendrier alors qu'elle n'était même pas entamée à moitié.

Le client resta silencieux un moment, Ikki se contenta de l'observer de toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger. On aurait dit que pendant quelques secondes il ce soit absenté mentalement. Ikki essaya donc de le faire revenir. « Viens t'empaler plutôt, que je te fasse honneur. » Ikki se félicita d'avoir dit ça, le sourire revint sur le visage d'ange, et les yeux brillèrent à nouveau de désir. « Je vais te combler comme tu le mérites. »

« Ça ne se refuse pas. » Le client enleva ou plutôt laissa tomber ses vêtements à terre. Il fut vite nu, Ikki pu profiter du spectacle. Ce client avait vraiment un corps magnifique, à se demander pourquoi il faisait appelle à des hôtes. Il devait largement avoir de quoi se sustenter avec n'importe quel gay. Peut-être parce qu'il était un peu trop exigent cela limitait mais il ne devait pas manquer de demandes.

Comme tout à l'heure, Hyoga prit appuie sur ses avant bras et gracieusement 'sauta' sur lui se mettant à califourchon. Il s'assit délicatement et apparemment en faisant attention de ne pas se faire pénétrer de suite.

« Il va falloir qu'elle soit à la hauteur. »

« Elle le sera. » Vu la position, leurs deux sexes se touchaient. Hyoga n'avait pas encore d'érection et Ikki n'était pas au mieux de sa forme pour le moment. Le client n'hésita pas à jeter un petit coup d'œil.

« Elle me semble fatiguée. »

« Elle a été un peu surpris par le traitement que tu lui as fait subir. »

Hyoga le fixa un instant comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup, mais finalement il glissa sa main entre leurs deux ventres. « Je connais un moyen pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. » Au lieu de la caresser, Hyoga leva légèrement le bassin et la dirigea vers son entrée. « Je ne suis pas très serrée grâce au plug, même dans cet état elle va entrer facilement. »

« Oh oui !! » sursurra Ikki. Il réalisa brusquement toute sa frustration. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose, revenir baiser ce client. Il avait prit tellement de plaisir la dernière fois. Il voulait redécouvrir ça.

Comme l'avait dit Hyoga, elle entra très facilement. Il rejeta un peu la tête vers l'arrière, mais revint vite pour fixer l'hôte dans les yeux. « J'adore ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La sentir durcir et grossir en moi. » Ikki n'eut besoin de rien demander, Hyoga de lui-même fit de légers mouvements de hanches pour que son sexe reprenne toute sa force.

« Tu fais ça si bien. »

« Pour mon propre plaisir, parce que je vais être celui qui va le plus en profiter. » Ikki redressa légèrement la tête, voulant embrasser le client. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, Ikki cru que l'envie avait été la même mais … Hyoga tendit le bras sur le côté et attrapa la télécommande du fauteuil qu'il avait posé à sa portée.

L'hôte rie légèrement. « Ce fauteuil à donc d'autres secrets. »

« Oh oui !! Mais … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu risques de ne pas apprécier. » Ikki fronça les sourcils. Hyoga cette fois se pencha avec la réelle intention de l'embrasser. « Tu aurais du me laisser te préparer tout à l'heure. Tu vas avoir un peu mal. »

« Co …. » Hyoga appuya sur un autre bouton, il posa ses lèvres avec force sur ses lèvres et même passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque. Ikki sentit quelque chose venir buter contre son anus. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et essaya de se soustraire à l'intrusion. Il se mit à se débattre, essayant de se débarrasser de ses liens.

« Ne te débats pas, cela va faire plus mal. Tu le sais pourtant, tu as du souvent donner ce conseil à tes partenaires vierges. »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire ça ? »

Hyoga fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. « J'ai prit le plus petit format que j'ai trouvé, rien que pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas de ce truc en moi. » La chose s'insinuait lentement mais inexorablement en lui. Tout avait été parfaitement calculé, la façon dont il était attaché et positionné avait été orchestré juste pour ça. « Pourquoi tu veux m'enfoncer ça ? Qu'est ce que ça apporte à ton plaisir ? »

Hyoga l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois plus profondément, plus voracement. « Tu vas bientôt le découvrir. »

« Putain ce que c'est désagréable. » marmonna Ikki en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait pas dire que cela lui faisait mal, bien entendu.

« Pourtant c'est une sensation qu'on a du mal à se passer une fois qu'on y a goûté. » Hyoga le fixa avec un petit sourire qu'il n'aima pas. « Demande à ton frère. »

« S'il aime se faire défoncer le cul, c'est son problème. »

« Ne parle pas si méchamment. »

« Merde quand est ce que ça s'arrête ton truc ? »

« Cela devrait suffire. » Hyoga leva le doigt du bouton.

« Petit format mon cul, tu as prit la taille maxi. » Hyoga sourit à nouveau. « En plus ça te plait cette situation. »

« Oui !! » ne cacha pas le client. « Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi je voulais que tu aies ça. »

« Ah oui pour…. Quuuuuuuuuuooooooooooiiiiii ?? » Brusquement des vibrations bizarres se firent ressentirent en lui. « Arrête ça !! Arrête ça !! »

« Hum !! Oh non, cela se répercute jusqu'en moi. C'est trop bon. »

La solution lui sauta aux yeux aussi rapidement qu'une balle de revolver. « Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça immédiatement. Je jouis en toi. »

Hyoga poussa un autre gémissement, rejeta la tête en arrière et commença des mouvements de hanches si bonnes, que Ikki se demanda si finalement il n'allait pas jouir de suite sans pouvoir se retenir, sa menace n'en devenant plus une, vu qu'il n'aurait pu se retenir. « Oh oui, tu peux jouir. Jouis en moi. Viens, décharge toi, laisse toi allez en moi. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ikki, oubliant tellement il fut surpris. « Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on jouisse en toi. »

Hyoga s'allongea sur lui, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant ses mouvements de hanches, qui maintenant se faisaient plus profond. « Tu as déjà bosser toute la nuit avec du foutre qui dégouline de ton anus ? Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique. »

« Tu aimes ça alors, petite salope. »

« Oui !! » susurra le client. « Vas y remplie moi de ton foutre. »

Ikki malgré sa position, réussit un léger coup pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il éjacula au plus profond de Hyoga qui poussa un véritable crie de plaisir, pourtant… « Tu n'as pas jouit ? » s'étonna Ikki.

« Recommence !! » susurra Hyoga. « Jouis en moi toute la nuit s'il le faut. Tu es si bon. »

« Je ne vais pas me gêner. » Dommage qu'il avait les mains attachées, il ce serait enfoncé de plus en plus, comme un mineur qui creuse pour se frayer un chemin. Il lui aurait fait presque regretter de lui avoir mit ce truc en lui.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Ikki jouit à nouveau, ne sachant plus depuis longtemps à combien il en était. Il se laissa complètement aller contre le fauteuil auquel il était toujours attaché depuis hier soir. Hyoga sur lui semblait tout aussi épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, prêt même à dormir comme ça. « Je n'en peux plus. Cette fois c'est fini, elle ne se redressera plus. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas, Ikki se demanda une minute si il dormait déjà. « J'ai encore besoin que tu me baises. »

« Je ne peux plus, cela fait des heures, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Le truc que tu m'as enfoncé n'a même plus de pile. »

Hyoga se redressa légèrement, les coudes sur son torse et le fixa intensément. « Baise moi encore. »

« Elle ne durcira plus, et à part si tu lui mets un tuteur elle ne restera pas droite avant plusieurs heures. » Ikki durcit son regard espérant que cela ferait plier le client. « Toi cela fais déjà plusieurs fois que tu ne jouis plus. »

« Mais j'ai encore du plaisir quand tu me baises. »

« On reprendra après avoir dormit quelques heures, promit. » Hyoga poussa un soupir de lassitude mais doucement redressa le bassin pour laisser le sexe d'Ikki se retirer de lui. Du sperme avait coulé entre leurs deux corps, mais il en coula encore de l'anus de Hyoga, glissant entre ses jambes.

« C'était si bon. » fit avec dépit le client.

« Je recommencerais encore et encore, mais il me faut une pause. » Ikki vit de suite que Hyoga tremblait de tout son être, et il en comprit très bien la raison. « Détache moi, et retire moi ton truc. Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit. »

« Je voudrais que tu fasses une dernière chose avant. »

« Laquelle ? »

Hyoga avec difficulté, se retourna et se mit à califourchon à l'envers comme tout à l'heure quand il l'avait préparé. « Lèche !! » ordonna t il avec une petite voix, alors qu'il lui collait carrément ses fesses avec son anus fortement dilaté sur sa bouche.

« Avec plaisir. » Il n'hésita aucunement à lécher le sperme dégoulinant et même celui qui avait un peu séché à l'arrière des cuisses du client. Il inséra sa langue à l'intérieur de l'anus plein, donnant encore apparemment du plaisir à Hyoga car ce dernier gémit et contracta doucement son anus.

Le client n'était pas resté sans rien faire, il s'était mit à lécher son sexe avec gourmandise, le nettoyant proprement avec l'application d'un maniaque. Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant que doucement on lui retirait l'objet inséré contre sa volonté. Bon d'accord, il avait finit par trouver un certain plaisir à ce truc, mais hors de question qu'on lui remette un truc pareil sans sa permission. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse comprendre à Hyoga ça.

Le client d'ailleurs se redressa, Ikki malgré la fatigue sourit d'avoir le visage enfoncer dans les fesses fermes, il le fit comprendre en donnant de légers coups de langues bien placés sur le pourtour rose. Hyoga gémit sans retenu, et comme un gars en manque, malgré qu'ils venaient de le faire pendant plusieurs heures, se mit à bouger les hanches, en voulant plus. « Il va falloir du repos à ton petit trou, également. »

Hyoga se décala légèrement. « Hum ?? » La bouche pleine il suçait avec avidité, l'objet qu'il avait inséré en Ikki. L'hôte fut surpris de réaliser que l'objet était comme l'avait dit Hyoga d'un très petit format. Il était au moins deux fois plus petit que le plug qu'il mettait au client, si ce n'était plus. Pourtant cela lui avait fait un mal de chien au début. C'était parce qu'il s'était contracté.

Ikki se reprit. « Je disais que du repos ne ferait pas de mal à ton petit trou. »

« Oh non !! » supplia Hyoga avec un air presque enfantin. « Il adore être remplie. Tu pourrais me remettre le plug d'ailleurs ? » Ikki écarquilla les yeux, mais … « S'il te plait. »

« D'accord !! Il est où ? » Il l'avait fait tomber au tout début, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. « Il va falloir que tu me détaches. » Hyoga avec des gestes peu sûr commença à défaire les liens des poignets. « Remets nous en position assise. » Le client attrapa la télécommande et doucement le fauteuil reprit sa forme initiale. Hyoga se retrouva dans une posture incongrue, mais il ne sembla pas vouloir bouger tant que Ikki ne lui aurait pas remit le plug.

Ikki se pencha donc sur le côté où il se rappelait avoir fait tomber l'objet. Il du se contorsionner un peu mais réussit à le rattraper. Il regarda l'objet, jeta un coup d'œil à l'anus encore dégoulinant. Bon, il ne risquait pas d'avoir mal mais tout de même. Ikki glissa l'objet dans sa bouche pour l'humidifier.

« Dépêche toi !! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hyoga en gigotant des fesses.

« Une seconde. » Bon l'impatience du client était incroyable, à se demander comment il pouvait encore avoir envie qu'on lui défonce le cul. Pourtant Ikki inséra avec délicatesse le plug, faisant à nouveau gémir Hyoga.

« J'en voudrais tellement plus. » susurra t il. Hallucinant, trouvait Ikki mais il ne répliqua pas. Il vérifia l'avoir bien mit, puis repoussa légèrement le client pour commencer à défaire les liens à ses chevilles. Hyoga se laissa lascivement tomber à terre, sans plus aucunes forces.

Ikki se dégagea enfin, il se redressa doucement. Lui aussi avait les jambes flageolantes et était crevé, mais bon. Le lit était à quelques mètres. Il attrapa Hyoga, le prit dans ses bras et avec ses dernières forces l'amena jusqu'au lit. Il le laissa même carrément tomber dessus et tomba sur lui. Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, il repositionna le plug pour être sur qu'il était bien placé, qu'il n'avait pas bougé, puis il s'endormit carrément sur Hyoga, sans même avoir eut le temps de tirer une couverture pour les couvrir.

sSsSsSsSsSs

Il sentit un contact bizarre sur le corps. C'était chaud, c'était coulant, cela sentait bon. Des bras puissants l'enserrèrent. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. « Je t'avais dit qu'il nous fallait du repos. »

« Hum ?? » Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et fut heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de lumière.

« Tu as dormit 16 heures. »

« Et toi ? » marmonna t il.

« Beaucoup également. »

Il sentit une main glisser dans son dos. Il était encore à moitié dans le cirage mais il sentait chaque millimètres de peau qui était touché. Et de suite, il sentit, … Il sentit Ikki lui retirer son plug. Il se contracta. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te lave, et vu la quantité de sperme que tu as eut en toi… »

« Ne me le retire pas. »

« Tu vas arrêter. Tu ne peux pas garder ce truc constamment. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. »

« C'est moi qui décide. »

« Tête de mule. » Ikki le repoussa, l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui retirer le plug, à une vitesse impressionnante et le jeta au loin.

« Non !! » pleurnicha presque le client. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'aime avoir ce truc en moi. » Il tourna la tête, car il ne pouvait pas se retourner entièrement ou changer de position, Ikki le tenait fermement d'une seule main. Il réussit à voir Ikki faire quelque chose avec son autre main sur sa propre entrejambe.

« Si y a que comme ça que je peux faire. » Hyoga n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser. Le sexe d'Ikki le pénétra violemment. Ne s'y attendant tellement pas, le client se contracta et se cambra d'un plaisir non caché. « Comment tu peux aimer ça à se point ? »

« C'est … à cause … d'elle … elle est trop bonne. » D'ailleurs Hyoga essaya immédiatement de bouger les hanches, Ikki l'en empêcha un peu au début, mais finit par le laisser faire. « Oh je t'en prie … viens plus loin. »

Ikki n'en fit rien. Il resta à l'intérieur sans bouger, laissant juste Hyoga se démener comme un beau diable pour prendre son plaisir. « Ce n'est pas qu'elle, vu que le plug tu ne peux pas t'en passer non plus. »

« Lui c'est juste pour patienter. Oh Ikki, je t'en supplie, bouge. »

L'hôte se contenta de lâcher les hanches du client. « Bah vas y, va à ton rythme. »

Hyoga poussa un grognement de frustration. « Ce n'est pas suffisant. » Ikki brusquement plaqua Hyoga contre la baignoire et le besogna violemment. Le client se mit à gémir son plaisir sans retenue. « Oh oui, oui, oui… comme ça. » Ikki y mit toutes ses forces, toute sa hargne. Il savait que Hyoga aimerait comme ça, mais il voulait faire sa petite vengeance.

« Oh !! C'est …. Meilleur que tout. »

« Tu aimes hein ?? » susurra Ikki sans s'arrêter.

« Oui, oui !! »

« Tu veux que je jouisse en toi. »

« Oui, oui !! » Ikki s'arrêta brusquement, se retirant sans même prévenir son partenaire et s'allongea confortablement dans la baignoire. « Qu'est ce qui te prends ? » hurla Hyoga qu'on aurait dit soudain au bord de la crise de nerf.

« C'est ma petite vengeance, pour le vibrateur que tu m'as mit sans me demander. »

Des flammes de colères, se mirent à danser dans les yeux de Hyoga. « Remets la moi. Tu as intérêt à me la remettre, sinon la prochaine fois… »

Ikki avait prévu le coup, il plaqua à nouveau Hyoga contre la baignoire et le pénétra violemment. Immédiatement ce fut le plaisir qui se lu sur le visage du client. « Sinon quoi ? »

« Han !! Je t'en mettrais un plus gros. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt. » Il y eut un furtif sourire sur le visage de Hyoga mais cela fut vite balayé par les gémissements de plaisir. Ikki observa ce corps sous lui se contorsionnant de plaisir. Il était si beau, dommage qu'il soit autant accroc. Même si cela avait ses avantages.

Après plusieurs vas et viens et contractions, Hyoga ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer. « Jouis !! Viens en moi. »

Ikki se pencha à son oreille. « Non !! »

« Pourquoi ?? » supplia Hyoga encore prit dans les méandres du plaisir.

La situation l'amusait, il ralentit un peu le rythme, bien qu'il continuait à parfaitement s'enfoncer, n'oubliant pas d'aller bien au fond. « Parce qu'en réalité là je te lave de l'intérieur. Si je jouis, il va falloir que je recommence tout. »

« Idiot !! » l'insulta Hyoga.

« Si on allait manger un bout ? » demanda Ikki en s'arrêtant.

« Tu pourrais au moins me laisser jouir. »

« Ça aussi cela fait partit de la punition. » Hyoga grommela mais bizarrement ne se rebella pas.

« Remets moi au moins le plug. » Ikki sourit, se retira et attrapa Hyoga qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Mais non, regarde j'ai trouvé une solution. »

« Laquelle ? » Ikki se contenta de rester tout sourire. Il garda Hyoga dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis 2 jours, ils quittèrent la pièce sombre. Le soleil, du couloir les éblouis tellement que même Ikki resta quelques secondes à tituber. Avec l'aide de Hyoga, il trouva rapidement la cuisine. Heureusement que le client avait bien garnie les placards et le frigo. Ils furent à peine installés avec toutes les victuailles sur la table que Hyoga revint à la charge. « C'est quoi ta solution ? »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre 5 minutes qu'on mange ? »

« Non. »

Ikki poussa un soupir, se leva de sa chaise, alla vers Hyoga, le souleva très facilement, s'installa confortablement sur la chaise, et bien sûr, empala délicatement Hyoga sur son sexe. « Maintenant mange. » dit il d'un ton autoritaire sans faire attention au gémissement de plaisir du client. « Et pas de mouvements, j'aimerais manger au moins tranquille. »

sSsSsSsSsSs

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

Ikki ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber directement sur une vision enchanteresse

Ikki ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber directement sur une vision enchanteresse. Plus les jours passaient, plus il le trouvait magnifique. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire l'amour, mais il s'était habitué à la constante demande du client. Il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans ses demandes constantes de sexe, comme si c'était de l'attention et des câlins innocents qu'il réclamait.

Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau parfaite, la respiration de l'endormit était profonde et régulière. Il allait encore dormir un moment, il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Presque par automatisme ses mains glissèrent entre les jambes de Hyoga. Il les écarta doucement et vérifia son intimité. Il s'était encore inséré ce truc, c'était une manie qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas rester constamment en lui c'était physiquement impossible, même avec l'aide de pilules. Il aurait voulu au moins une fois le satisfaire complètement, que au moins une fois il se sente bien. Mais Hyoga était plus qu'insatiable, on aurait dit que c'était vital pour lui.

Il observa l'endormit un long moment avant de se mettre sur le dos et de fermer les yeux. Autant en profiter pour se reposer. Dès que Hyoga se réveillerait, il devrait à nouveau le satisfaire. Pour lui ce qui était vital c'était de reprendre des forces. Il n'allait pas tenir jusqu'au bout sinon. Combien de jours restait il ? Il n'avait même plus de notion de temps. Quel jour ? Quelle heure ? Ça n'avait même plus d'importance. Il pourrait rester un mois entier avec lui, ou plus.

Il somnola jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit bizarre le réveil. C'était quoi ce bruit ? En réalité Hyoga, tout juste réveillé, réalisa avant lui. Il faut dire que c'était sa maison. Il se leva d'un bond et pour la première fois depuis le premier jour il vit Hyoga se rhabiller.

« Tu attendais de la visite ? »

Hyoga lui sourit comme s'il regardait un petit enfant, et pendant un instant il cru que ce serait la seule réponse qu'il aurait. « Non, mon cœur. J'ai l'intention de me consacrer à toi pour les jours qui nous restent. » Le jeune homme se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres. « Mais je vais quand même aller voir pour virer cet enquiquineur. » Surtout que les coups de carillons continuaient. Le client prit la direction de la porte sans le lâcher du regard. « Profites en pour te remettre en condition. J'ai hâte que nous recommencions. » Cela l'aurait étonné autrement.

Pourtant Ikki se contenta de se rallonger confortablement, de fermer les yeux et d'attendre. Il ne se concentra pas vraiment sur ce qui se passa en bas, bien qu'il entendit des voix parlant tout à fait calmement et poliment.

Il du s'endormir car quand il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par un contact sur sa peau, Hyoga se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, et le regardait avec bienveillance, comme un amoureux veillant sur son amant. « Tu avais raison c'était pour moi. »

« Qui c'était ? » s'étonna Ikki. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais Hyoga tenait une coupe de champagne dans sa main libre. L'autre main plongea deux doigts dans le liquide et laissa quelques gouttes couler sur le torse musclé alangui.

« Mon fournisseur personnel. Il a été plus rapide que prévu pour me trouver ce que j'avais demandé. » Ikki n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour savoir. Une fraise fut glissée dans sa bouche. Il mordit dedans sans hésitation, Hyoga récupéra le fruit et mangea l'autre moitié. « On dit que cela relève le goût du champagne. » murmura t il alors qu'il lui passait une coupe pleine. Ikki la prit et bu une gorgée alors que Hyoga se penchait sur son cou. « Je préfère le goût de ta peau pour relever le champagne. » Ikki se redressa légèrement et fit basculer Hyoga pour que ce dernier se retrouve sous lui. « Ne le gâche pas, ce champagne coûte une petite fortune. » Ikki bu une grande gorgée sans pour autant boire toute la flûte et la posa là où il pu sur un endroit stable proche du lit. Il se pencha, Hyoga avait un sourire étonnant, à moitié entre le secret et la volonté de se montrer désirable. Ikki ne pu plus se retenir il embrassa à pleine bouche son amant, lui coupant la respiration, sa langue jouant avec l'autre mais en même temps essayant de découvrir tout de celui dessous lui.

« Je me sens chaud d'un seul coup. »

« C'est normal. » répondit Hyoga avec toujours ce sourire qu'il ne pu identifier. « Je peux t'attacher ? » Ikki fronça les sourcils. « Je te promets de n'absolument rien t'enfoncer. » Il éclata de rire, comme amusé de la situation.

« Pas sûr ton fauteuil alors. » Ikki lui restant très sérieux.

« Je peux très bien t'attacher au lit. » L'hôte se laissa retomber sur lui en poussant un soupir. Le client était roi, ça cela ne changeait pas. Hyoga avait déjà prévu vu qu'en se mettant à califourchon sûr lui il sortit de sa poche arrière des lanières de cuir.

« Tu prévois toujours. » Hyoga ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Il lui attacha d'abord les poignets aux montants du lit. Il sembla vouloir faire la même chose aux chevilles, mais apparemment sa course fut arrêter en tombant sur son membre dur et dressé. Hyoga commença une fellation comme subjugué par le sexe de son amant. Ikki gémit sans retenu, appréciant la maîtrise du client. « Tu sais y faire, vraiment. » Dommage que ses mains soient attachées. Il aurait appuyé sur sa tête pour s'enfoncer plus dans sa gorge.

Hyoga arrêta à la seconde même ou Ikki cru qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Il eut du mal à revenir dans la réalité. Hyoga avait glissé sur ses jambes et les maintenaient fermement entre ses cuisses ouvertes. « Il est prêt. Vous pouvez venir. »

« A qui tu … » Un homme entra dans la pièce, pas du tout gêné de la scène comme s'il avait vu ça des centaines de fois.

« Il me faudra plus de lumière. »

« Hyoga !! C'est qui ce type ? » cria t il en essayant de se dégager. Le poids du corps du client l'empêcha ne serait ce que ce tourner sur le côté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne dure pas longtemps et c'est indolore. »

« Quoi ? » Le nouveau arrivé sortit un appareil photo, Ikki en écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il fut mitrailler dans tous les sens il eut l'impression et parfois même en gros plan. Il essaya encore de se débattre sans succès. « Hyoga !! C'est quoi encore cette entourloupe ? »

« Je veux juste un souvenir. »

« Un souvenir ? » Ikki se détendit légèrement. « Tu veux juste des photos ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? On aurait pu les faire tranquillement … A DEUX. »

Hyoga se remit à sourire avec cette expression qui quelque part ne présageait rien de bon. « Pas que des photos. » Le client se mordilla la lèvre en remontant pour l'embrasser légèrement. Pas du tout gêné lui non plus par l'autre qui continuait à mitrailler. « Ce monsieur va me faire une réplique exacte de … » Hyoga le fixa avec ce désir brûlant en lui. Il se tourna vers l'étranger. « J'espère que cela va être rapide. Avoir cette queue offerte comme ça et ne pas pouvoir en profiter c'est de la torture. »

« Le moule ne va pas prendre plus de 10 minutes. » répondit de façon très professionnelle le photographe. « Vous êtes sûr qu'il a bien prit l'aphrodisiaque ? Faudrait pas que cela retombe en plein pendant le moule. »

Hyoga désigna la coupe qu'avait bu Ikki, il restait à peine un fond de verre. « Tu sais que tu es complètement chtarbé comme mec ? » cria Ikki en colère de découvrir qu'en plus il l'avait drogué.

« C'est un compliment, venant de toi qui a supporté le chtarbé plusieurs jours. Tu as tenu bien plus longtemps que les autres. » Hyoga tourna vers l'étranger. « Vous pouvez sortir un instant ? »

« Bien entendu. » Il quitta la pièce de la même façon qu'il était entré.

Le client remonta entièrement son corps. Ikki sentit sa verge toucher le plug encore dans le client, même à travers son pantalon. « Ikki !! » fit il en prenant un air de chien battu. « C'est le dernier coup de pute que je te fais. Je veux juste garder ça comme … » Il se redressa légèrement et retira sa chemise, puis il du s'éloigner pour retirer le bas, mais il revint vite sur Ikki. « Ce ne sera que pour mon usage personnel. Vois ça comme un cadeau que tu me ferais avant que nous nous séparions. »

« Je peux très bien être disponible régulièrement sans que tu aies besoin de ce genre de truc. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. » Hyoga se frotta lascivement contre lui. Dans son regard le désir remontait en flèche. « Regarde comme mon corps est accroc au tien. » Hyoga passa une main entre leurs deux corps. Il positionna légèrement le plug en lui sur le côté et força légèrement. Ikki grimaça sentant son gland tenter de pénétrer l'entrée déjà remplie. Il pu voir une légère lueur de douleur chez Hyoga, mais ce dernier continua à pousser, son désir semblant plus fort que la douleur.

« Arrête ça. » paniqua un peu l'hôte. « Tu vas te blesser. »

« C'est plus fort que tout Ikki. » susurra Hyoga. Lentement, très lentement, il se sentit comme les autres fois, aspiré par le corps de Hyoga. « Même plein, regarde ça. Il reste de la place rien que pour elle. »

« Arrête !! Arrête !! Ne va pas plus loin. Tu vas te déchirer. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais arrête. » Ikki soupira de soulagement en sentant que Hyoga n'essayait pas de la rentrer plus loin.

« Dis toi que grâce à ça. Je n'aurais plus besoin de plug. Dès que je me sentirais en manque je me servirais de ta queue. »

« Drôle de consolation. »

« Tu veux jouir ? »

« Pas comme ça. Faisons ce moule et après on s'amusera tous les deux si tu veux. »

« Elle y est, autant que tu te décharges, cela va être douloureux sinon après non ? »

« C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète. Allez retire toi. »

Hyoga commença à soulever son corps. Ikki se sentit soulager au plus profond de son être sans en comprendre la raison, mais cette fois il retint son soupir. « De toute façon l'aphrodisiaque risque de durer plusieurs heures. On aura de quoi après tu as raison. »

« Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'aphrodisiaque pour te le faire. » Hyoga sourit l'embrassa et sans se rhabiller alla vers la porte pour dire à l'autre de revenir. Ikki ne bougea pas, ne se débattit pas.

Alors que l'étranger installait ses affaires, Hyoga tourna le fauteuil vers le lit pour voir tout le processus. Il s'y installa, remontant les jambes contre son torse. Ikki ne voulant pas penser au mauvais moment qu'il allait passer le fixa dans les yeux. L'autre prépara une sorte de pâte blanche comme du plâtre, mais Ikki ne s'intéressa aucunement à ce qu'il faisait, contrairement à Hyoga qui semblait s'en amuser.

Réalisant qu'Ikki l'observait toujours, il se laissa un peu glisser sur le fauteuil sans faire retomber ses jambes à terre et les écarta. Ikki eut une vision des plus troublante sur le corps du client. Il se mit à se caresser un téton d'une main et de l'autre sa main agrippa le plug en lui et lui fit faire de légers mouvement de va et vient. Ikki était tellement subjugué par sa beauté, par son désir inassouvie, qu'il n'eut même pas de réaction quand la pâte blanchâtre fut appliquée sur son membre toujours et même de plus en plus dur par la vision.

SsSsSsSsS

Son crâne se mit à percuter la tête du lit au rythme régulier mais violent sur lequel Ikki entrait et sortait de lui. Il rejeta les bras en arrière et tenta de poser les mains à plat sur le bois pour empêcher cela, mais c'était comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Le plaisir était trop puissant pour qu'il lui reste la moindre volonté dans les bras. Pourtant il tenta de le repousser mais Ikki venait en lui avec tellement d'empressement que c'était voué à l'échec. Il plia donc les bras se tordant les poignets, les mains à plat sur le lit au niveau de sa tête. Espérant ainsi amortir les coups contre le bois qui sinon risquait de l'assommer.

« Es tu … devenu fou ? » Ikki grogna mais Hyoga n'eut droit à aucune réponse intelligible. Comme possédé, l'hôte accéléra encore, et encore. « Arrête !! » susurra le client même si son visage laissait découvrir toutes les teintes d'un plaisir incontrôlable.

Ikki ralentit la cadence quelques secondes juste pour parler. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? » Puis il reprit de plus bel, sans chercher à comprendre ce que Hyoga aurait pu dire. Il ralentit à nouveau, reprenant son souffle. « C'est peut être juste parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le veux. »

Au premier ralentissement Hyoga n'avait pas eut le temps de réaliser. Cette fois, il pu réagir. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de jouer les marteaux piqueurs. » répondit il de façon cinglante.

Ikki devint à nouveau plus violent. Ses mains forcèrent à l'intérieur des cuisses du soumis pour qu'il les écarte encore plus, puis … il vint puissamment attraper la taille de Hyoga pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, si la chose avait été possible avant.

« Arrête !! Arrête … ça !! » cria Hyoga en se tordant de plaisir peut être même aussi de douleur, mais cela Ikki s'en moquait. « Arrête !! arrête !! » Voyant que les mots ne faisaient rien, le client fit revenir les bras devant lui et se mit à frapper comme il pu. Il frappa le torse, gifla le visage. Tout, n'importe quoi pour que Ikki arrête d'aller et venir ainsi en lui. « Arrête toi. Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter. »

« Je suis pas ton toutou. »

« Tu es un hôte. Je te paye. Tu dois faire ce que je te demande et rien d'autre. » Bien sûr pendant qu'ils parlaient, Ikki n'avait pas pu garder un rythme si soutenu. Il avait donc ralentit la cadence mais il ne s'arrêta complètement qu'au dernier mot du client.

Hyoga le repoussa, le força à se retirer. Ikki s'assit tranquillement sur le lit reprenant paisiblement le calme de sa respiration. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait Hyoga sembla gêné par sa nudité. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, les bras croisés et dès qu'il avait trouvé un vêtement s'était précipité dessus.

« C'est bien le moment d'être pudique. » s'en amusa Ikki, alors que le client passait une chemise légèrement trop grande.

« Ne recommence jamais ça. » Il partit sans rien dire d'autre, fermant la porte derrière sans pour autant la claquer. Ikki resta sur le lit, se demandant comment il devait interpréter ça. Pendant une minute il avait eut le sentiment d'avoir une personne différente avec lui, une personne totalement différente.

SsSsSsSsS

Ikki après sa douche, n'avait passé qu'un pantalon. Sa serviette humide encore posée sur son cou après qu'il se soit séché les cheveux en les ébouriffant, il avait fini par s'installer sur le fauteuil de plaisir de Hyoga. Il s'y était mit car il pouvait ainsi être dans une position confortable pour lire. Pourquoi il s'était mit à lire ? Bonne question. Tout simplement parce que depuis plusieurs heures, plus exactement depuis la veille au soir il n'avait pas revu Hyoga. Il avait bien cherché un peu dans cette grande baraque, il avait même crié son nom, mais il n'avait entendu aucuns bruits et n'avait trouvé personne. Hyoga avait quitté la maison juste après l'incident hier ? Il n'avait rien entendu. De toute façon il était payé pour rester jusqu'à demain midi. Il resterait donc ici jusque là. Que Hyoga ce soit montré ou non, il partirait, sauf rallonge du client, mais vu ce qu'il se passait en ce moment il en doutait.

Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand le carillon de la porte sonna. Encore un type qui débarqué pour satisfaire les envies bizarroïdes du client ? Devait il ne serait ce qu'aller ouvrir ?

Ikki se leva du fauteuil en entendant des pas, dans la maison, donc Hyoga était toujours là. Il se précipita hors de la pièce alors que cette fois il entendait la porte s'ouvrir. De l'étage en allant plus au centre du palier, il pu voir Hyoga à l'entrée, récupérant un petit colis. Comme s'il avait sentit sa présence, il leva la tête vers lui tout en refermant la lourde porte. « Bien dormi ? » demanda t il calmement comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

« Ça va !! »

« Content de l'apprendre. » Le sourire que lui fit le client lui rappela plus la façon dont il l'avait quasiment toujours connu. Hyoga ouvrit le colis, semblant s'en amuser. Ikki en eut le souffle coupé quand il aperçu ce qu'il en sortit. « Regarde comme elle est belle. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux faire de ça. »

Hyoga laissa tomber l'emballage à terre sans s'en soucier et caressa l'objet en question comme si c'était une vraie. Ikki ne su pas pourquoi, cette vue l'excita, peut être parce qu'il se souvenait lorsque Hyoga le lui faisait réellement. « On pourrait tenter une double pénétration. » expliqua le client à nouveau sans aucune pudeur. « Avoir deux toi en moi … hum … j'imagine le régal. »

« Je crois que jamais personne n'a osé te le dire, mais tu es vraiment un grand malade. »

« Et tu dis ça pour mon bien, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tout a fait. »

« J'ai trouvé !! » s'écria le client sans avoir apparemment écouter Ikki. « Déshabille toi et attends moi dans la chambre. » L'hôte secoua la tête dépité, alors qu'il regardait Hyoga disparaître dans une pièce. Lui-même retourna dans la chambre. Il vira son pantalon sans faire attention, puis s'installe sur le fauteuil. Il voudrait sans doute encore l'attacher, c'était son jeu favori, bien qu'après le premier jour ils n'avaient plus utilisé le fauteuil.

Hyoga eut un temps d'arrêt en entrant dans la pièce. « Tu as deviner ce que je voulais faire ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Non, rien. » Hyoga s'approcha, il posa d'abord l'objet incriminé sur le guéridon à côté d'eux. Ikki le prit pour l'observer, il sourit légèrement, c'est vrai qu'il était bien fait.

Hyoga en fait était peu vêtu, il ne portait qu'un simple peignoir qu'il fit glisser à ses pieds avant de monter sur lui. « Tu es d'accord alors ? »

« D'accord pour quoi ? » Hyoga avait gardé dans la main un pot qu'il lui montra. Ikki observa les deux objets. Il secoua la tête violemment montrant son désaccord.

« Hors de question, c'est de la folie ton histoire de double pénétration. Je suis bien monté. Crois moi, deux comme moi ça ne rentrera pas. »

« Alors y a qu'une seule autre option. »

Ikki le fixa dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. « Laquelle ? » Il fixa à nouveau les deux objets et comprit. Cela le rendit fou de rage. Il se redressa et jeta Hyoga à terre. « Tu es encore plus malade que je le croyais. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant ? »

« Nooonn !! »

« C'est comme faire l'amour avec son jumeau. »

« Je n'ai pas de jumeau et je te l'ai déjà dit être le passif ce n'est pas mon truc. »

L'expression du visage de Hyoga changea, il devint plus déterminé. « Je te paye pour faire tout ce que je veux. »

« Tu veux que je te dise … » Ikki attrapa Hyoga, le souleva et le balança violemment dans le siège. Il le bloqua pour l'empêcher de bouger. « Je crois que t'as de gros problèmes psychologiques. Un nymphomane qui cherche qu'à trouver le moyen de pénétrer ses partenaires. Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable seme refoulé. »

La gifle ce serait abattu sur sa joue s'il ne lui avait pas tenu les poignets, Ikki le vit dans le regard du client. « Lâche moi !! »

« Ou pire encore … en fait tu es un hétéro refoulé. » Il serait déjà mort si on pouvait tuer d'un regard. L'insulte avait touché droit au but.

« Je ne suis pas un putain d'hétéro. »

« Tu es quoi alors ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui tu es ? »

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu peux mettre le plus beau petit cul devant moi, rien ne se passera. Je suis un pitoyable impuissant. » Hyoga se débattit violemment. « Ça te va comme explication ça ? » Ikki fut assez surpris de la révélation mais ne ce laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. « Je n'ai jamais rien pu pénétrer de toute ma vie. » hurla Hyoga. Ce qui déstabilisa Ikki en fait fut tout autre chose. « Philippe !! » Hyoga se mit à crier à plein poumon ce prénom. En quelques secondes à peine, un homme entra dans la pièce. Ikki se redressa n'ayant même pas le temps de réagir devant l'homme qui à ses habits se reconnaissait facilement comme le majordome. « Sors ce type de ma maison. » continua à hurler Hyoga alors qu'il se recroquevillait dans le fauteuil.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend Hyoga ? »

Le client ne répondit pas. Le majordome lui attrapa le bras, avec pour but sans aucun doute de lui montrer qu'il possédait une certaine force. « Monsieur ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force. »

« Hyoga ? » La pression sur son bras se fit plus puissante. Ikki marcha comme un automate jusqu'à l'entrée, ne comprenant plus rien. Le majordome ne relâcha pas la pression à un seul moment, entièrement sur le qui vive au cas où peut être il déciderait de faire demi-tour.

« Veillez à ne pas revenir. » L'homme lui tendit un pantalon, Ikki le prit machinalement et la porte lui fut claquée au nez.

SsSsSsSsS

Ikki entra dans le bureau avec sa prestance habituelle, retirant ses lunettes de soleil, qui étaient surtout là pour cacher ses énormes cernes sous les yeux. « Ikki !! Un verre ? »

« Je veux bien. »

L'homme ne montra pas son étonnement et servit deux verres bien tassés. Ikki avait approché du bureau, sans s'asseoir prit un paquet de cigarette posé là en évidence. Il s'alluma une clope et tira dessus sans hésitation. « Je ne te connaissais pas ce vice. »

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté. » Ikki ne s'était pas assit et même s'il ne faisait pas les cent pas, il avait tout du lion énervé en cage.

« Je n'ai eut aucun mauvais retour. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna l'hôte.

« Est-ce que cela ce serait mal passé ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça, mais … la fin du séjour a été mouvementé. »

« Je n'ai eut que des compliments. Ton sac est là. » Le patron désigna ses affaires posés sur le canapé.

Tout en continuant à fumer, Ikki s'y dirigea. Il mit la clope entre ses lèvres et ouvrit le sac pour y regarder s'il y avait toutes ses affaires. Sur le dessus une enveloppe plutôt bien remplie. Ikki l'ouvrit et vérifia rapidement. « Il y a plus que prévu. »

« Je te l'ai dit il a été très content de ta prestation. »

« C'est complètement dingue cette histoire. » Ikki se passa une main dans les cheveux. « C'est lui qui vous a dit ça ? »

« Je l'ai eut au téléphone c'est exact, mais c'est son serviteur qui a apporté tes affaires. » Le patron sembla un peu amusé. « Il y a même ton portefeuille. Comment es tu rentré chez toi ? »

« J'ai appelé Shun en PCV. Il est venu me chercher. »

« Ikki, je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop te prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Oublie ! C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. »

L'hôte revint s'approcher du bureau, le patron s'y étant réinstallé confortablement après avoir servit les deux verres. « Il faut que je lui parle. »

Le patron le fixa avec intensité, puis détourna le regard pour fixer l'autre homme toujours très discret qui était constamment là, son secrétaire privé. « Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

Ikki se redressa étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu le patron viré cet homme de son bureau, quelque soit le délicat de la situation. Pourtant le secrétaire s'exécuta sans chercher à parlementer. La porte refermée derrière lui, le patron revint sur Ikki. « C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« C'est quoi son problème ? »

« Le Hyoga que tu as connu pendant cette semaine n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il est réellement. »

« J'avais deviné. »

« Il fait appel à nous à peine une fois par an. Le reste du temps il est tout l'opposé. »

« Je dois en déduire quoi ? »

« Qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le retrouves pour lui parler. Il niera toute relation ou connaissance avec toi. »

« Il faut que je lui parle. Désolé, patron. Avec ou sans votre aide. »

L'homme soupira. « Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne peux pas trahir un client. Et si tu vas trop loin … Je serais peut être obligé de te virer. »

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Mais je ferais attention, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Ikki alla prendre son sac et prit la direction de la porte.

« Fais attention, Ikki. Hyoga a beaucoup d'influence. »

« Merci du conseil. » L'hôte quitta la pièce sans aucune inquiétude.

SsSsSsSsS

Après avoir carillonné une bonne dizaine de fois. Ikki se mit à tambouriner à la porte. Le panneau 'à vendre' planté plus loin dans l'herbe ne le décourageait pas. Il savait qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas forcément LUI, le client, mais il devait rester des serviteurs. Et chacun étaient susceptibles de lui donner des indices pour retrouver Hyoga.

Il arrêta en entendant des pas, à ce demander comment il avait pu avec le boucan qu'il faisait. Il entendit le verrou et la porte s'entrouvrit. « Monsieur ? » Ikki le fixa un instant. Il n'avait pas oublié son visage. Il savait exactement qui c'était et il était prêt à parier que cet homme était au service personnel de Hyoga. Il ne devait jamais être très loin de lui.

« Philippe ? C'est ça ? » L'homme resta impassible. « J'aurai besoin de parler à Hyoga. »

« Comme l'indique le panneau devant la porte, Monsieur. Le propriétaire ne vit plus ici. »

« Mais vous êtes toujours à son service. » Le majordome ne démentit pas la chose, il resta calme et froid, sans réaction. « Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. » Ikki sortit un gros billet de la poche arrière de son jean. « Donnez moi juste un lieu. N'importe lequel. Un endroit qu'il aime fréquenter. Un endroit où je peux le trouver. »

« Je perdrais mon emploi si je faisais ça. » L'homme claqua la porte sans même dire au revoir. Ikki avait bien eut envie de l'empêcher de fermer cette satané porte mais vu son poids … Il se serait fait cisailler la main.

« Et merde. » pesta Ikki. Il leva la tête et s'époumona. « Y a des trucs qu'on a pas réglé, Hyoga. Je ne lâcherai pas. »

Le majordome, derrière la porte, n'avait pas bougé. Il attendit d'être sûr que l'intrus avait quitté le jardin, pour monter à l'étage. Il frappa légèrement à une porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. « C'était LUI, monsieur. » Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur le sujet, vint près du bureau où apparemment Hyoga travaillait consciencieusement.

La majordome, laissa le maître travailler et sur une table pas loin prépara de quoi servir le thé. Une fois tout prêt, il attendit patiemment que Hyoga ait fini. Ce dernier ne leva le nez que plusieurs minutes après. « Comme à chaque fois tu avais raison. Je fais toujours la même erreur. Je ne devrais pas les faire venir ici. »

« Il se lassera comme les autres. »

« Espérons. »

« Il a voulu me soudoyer pour lui indiquer un lieu que vous fréquentez. »

« Tiens donc ! » Hyoga eut un léger sourire. Il s'appuya confortablement sur son fauteuil et partit un peu dans les nuages. Le majordome servit le thé, tendant ensuite la tasse au jeune homme. « Prenez de l'argent dans mon portefeuille. » Hyoga venait tout juste de sortir de sa rêverie en prenant la tasse. « Et … faites courir le bruit que je serais au Restaurant Plaza ce soir. »

« Vous détestez ce restaurant. Y serez vous vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais il ne faut pas lui faire perdre tout espoir. »

SsSsSsSsS

« Hyoga ? »

Le jeune homme assit à une terrasse avec quelques amis du même acabit que lui, se redressa légèrement, puis eut le réflexe trop tard de cacher son visage. « Oh non, c'est pas vrai. »

« Hyoga, il faut vraiment que je te parle. »

« Tu le connais, Hyoga ? » demanda calmement un de ses voisins de table. L'ancien client ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser encore plus la tête alors qu'Ikki arrivait juste à sa hauteur. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'accroupir pour tenter de voir le visage du blond.

« Je crois que … »

« Appelez la sécurité. » s'empressa de faire un de la tablée.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas. » s'énerva Ikki.

« Il est évident que Hyoga ne veut pas vous parler. Alors veuillez … débarrasser le plancher. »

« Hyoga, écoute … » Ce dernier ne le fit pas. Il ne fit que détourner le regard et faire semblant de ne pas voir, ni entendre Ikki. « Tu pourrais quand même me regarder, même si tu as honte de ce que je suis. Je te demande juste 5 minutes dans un endroit calme pour que l'on puisse parler. »

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire moi. » répondit enfin le Russe en se levant. « Fiche moi la paix. Ça fait des semaines que … »

Deux hommes habillés en vigil, arrivèrent avec un certain empressement. « Monsieur un problème ? »

« Je ne crois pas que cet homme fasse partit du club. » expliqua un des amis de Hyoga.

« Monsieur, … » commença très aimablement un des vigil, malgré qu'il s'adressait à Ikki. « Il s'agit d'un club privé. Sans carte de membre, je me vois obliger de vous raccompagner à la sortie. »

« Hyoga !! Dis leur que tu me connais. »

Le blond sembla avoir comme une hésitation, même si elle ne fut pas longue. « Faites le sortir s'il vous plait. » Il détourna le regard, se rassit confortablement sur son fauteuil malgré que Ikki continuait d'essayer de le faire réagir. Heureusement il décida de ne pas faire de scandale et se fit escorter par les deux vigils.

« Qui était ce ? » demanda celui qui avait fait appel aux vigils. Hyoga qui avait prit son verre pour boire une gorgée le reposa et fit un geste de la main, comme pour dire de laisser aller les choses, alors qu'il déglutissait.

« Tu sais le genre … »

« Tenace !! » fit un autre de ses amis.

Hyoga fit de nouveau le même geste de la main. « Vous savez vous couchez avec une personne. Il apprend que vous avez un peu d'argent alors il s'accroche. Il espère peut-être se faire entretenir. » Hyoga attrapa un grain de raisin, comme s'il essayait de paraître moins gêné. « Vous avez le même genre de problème avec les femmes, non ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Ma dernière maîtresse a complètement asséché mon compte en banque. »

« Mon dieu, parlerais je à un pauvre ? » Tous les amis éclatèrent de rire, amusez par leur propre blague. Hyoga fut le seul à garder son air soucieux.

« Allez ne t'en fait pas. » tenta de le rassurer un de ses amis qui avait remarqué sa grise mine. « Il finira bien par trouver un autre pigeon. »

« En attendant … » Hyoga fronça les sourcils, puis sourit cachant sa mauvaise humeur. « Quel ennuie. Je vais devoir arrêter de venir dans tous mes lieux préférés. »

« Quelle aventure, tu veux dire. Brisons notre petit quotidien que nous nous sommes imposés. Je te suis mon ami. »

« Que horreur ! » fit un autre. « Je déteste les imprévus. »

SsSsSsSsS

« Mon dieu, que cette réception est ennuyeuse. Et tous les ans c'est pareil. »

« Alors pourquoi venons nous ? »

« Parce que Lord Croquemort est un de mes plus vieux, et plus riche client. »

« Evite de lui donner ce nom là lorsque nous sommes sous son toit. »

« Pfff !! Quelle importance ! Il y a tellement de monde qui veut se faire bien voir … Regardez moi ça. On dirait une meute de loup. »

Hyoga faisait un peu office d'Alien dans cette foule. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas rire, se gargariser ou se moquer de son voisin. Coincé entre ses deux amis, qui ne faisaient que critiquer depuis leur arrivé. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de faire semblant d'écouter.

« Hyoga, seriez vous souffrant ? » demanda l'un de ses interlocuteur.

« Voyons !! Tu sais bien qu'il déteste ces réceptions et toute cette foule. »

« Alors pourquoi diable est il venu ? Il est un des rare ici à ne pas avoir besoin de se faire bien voir par Lord Croquemort. » L'autre fit un léger geste de la main discret pour intimer encore une fois son ami d'éviter le surnom de celui qui les recevait.

Pourtant ce fut bénéfique, Hyoga prit la parole. « Je voulais sortir de chez moi. »

« C'est vrai que l'on ne t'a pas vu beaucoup ces derniers jours. Tu bossais comme un forcené. »

Hyoga allait répondre, mais il fut interrompu. Un serviteur, un plateau à la main s'approcha d'eux pour lui parler. « Monsieur, excusez moi de vous déranger mais … » Le serviteur se tourna pour désigner une personne plus loin. « Ce Monsieur aimerait vous offrir cette coupe de champagne. » Le serveur tendit le plateau où se tenait une seule et unique coupe pleine.

Hyoga fixa un instant l'inconnu. Un jeune homme de ses âge, très stylé, très beau même, avec beaucoup d'élégance. Il prit donc la coupe, la leva légèrement pour remercier l'inconnu et but une petite gorgée. Le serveur s'éclipsa aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé.

« Par tous les saints, Hyoga. Comment fais tu pour autant les attirer ? »

« Hyoga n'a jamais caché son homosexualité. »

« Il ne le crie pas sur les toits non plus et que je sache ce n'est pas marqué sur son front. »

« Ne va pas chercher midi à quatorze heure. Ils se reconnaissent entre eux, … » Hyoga de toute évidence avait de nouveau décroché de la conversation. Il buvait tranquillement le champagne sans quitter des yeux son admirateur.

« Serait il à ton goût ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois … » Hyoga semblait décidé à répondre mais ne détournait pas pour autant le regard avec l'inconnu. « Je suis passif. Je les préfère plus … »

« Costaud ? »

« Sauvage. »

« C'est vrai qu'il fait plus gentil fils à Papa. »

« Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Tu sais ce que je vois moi ? »

« Je suis curieux. »

« Un soumis qui se damnerait pour atteindre l'extase sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit. »

« Il cache bien son jeu. »

« Il se fond dans le moule comme tout le monde. » Alors qu'il avait bu un peu plus de la moitié de sa coupe, Hyoga la posa. « Je vous laisse quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu. Je crois que j'ai un coup de barre. »

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? »

« Bien sûr. » Hyoga les quitta tranquillement, faisant même quelques signes de salut à d'autres invités. Il allait se passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur la figure puis il irait un peu dans le jardin.

« Monsieur ? » Hyoga se retourna lentement. Il se sentait bizarre d'un seul coup, comme s'il marchait au ralentit face à toute cette foule en ébullition. Le jeune homme devant lui, le fixa avec inquiétude.

« Excusez moi de vous abandonner, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air. »

« Puis je vous aider à aller sur la terrasse ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » Ils se mirent à marcher côté à côte d'un pas lent, sur le rythme du jeune Russe qui semblait avoir du mal à aligner deux pas. Peut être avait il trop bu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, l'alcool lui était monté plus vite à la tête.

« J'ai peut être été un peu trop cavalier de vous offrir ce verre en public. »

« Je ne cache pas ce que je suis. »

« C'est tout à votre honneur … Vous savez, je crois que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. »

« Cela m'étonnerait. Je me serais souvenu d'un visage aussi beau. »

« Je suis touché par le compliment … Pourtant … mon frère a cru comprendre que vous me connaissiez. »

« Votre frère ? » Hyoga fixa l'inconnu un instant, cherchant sans doute des similitudes sur son visage avec une personne qu'il connaissait. « Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Le Russe fronça les sourcils. « Mais qui êtes vous ? »

« Je suis le frère d'Ikki. » Hyoga eut bien sûr un geste de recul. Il fixa les alentours, s'attendant à voir apparaître l'hôte à tout moment à côté de lui. « Ne vous … »

« Je ne sais pas ce que votre frère vous a raconté mais … » Hyoga sentit sa vue se troubler, ses jambes n'avaient plus l'air de vouloir le tenir. Comme ils avaient atteint la terrasse, Hyoga s'appuya à un banc.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir. » Il l'aida même à le faire.

Hyoga ferma les yeux, sa tête lui tournait moins de cette façon. « L'air frais va me faire du bien. »

« C'est bon. Viens m'aider à le porter. »

« A qui vous … ? » Hyoga ouvrit les yeux pour y voir l'inconnu le portable à l'oreille.

« Pas d'inquiétudes. Mon frère va vous porter jusqu'à la voiture. »

« La voiture ? » Il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il essaya de se lever mais même ses bras n'avaient plus de force. Il réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas normal. « Vous … vous m'avez drogué ? »

« Juste quelques gouttes de somnifère. »

« Vous … »

Le cadet tourna la tête vers l'arrière. « Dépêche toi, Ikki. Il n'y a personne. » Hyoga eut juste le temps de voir l'hôte se pencher au dessus de lui avant de sombrer.

SsSsSsSsS

Lorsqu'il reprit un peu conscience, il se sentait bien, un peu vaseux mais de pas de mal de crâne comme pour une gueule de bois. Il sentit que ses bras avaient étés mit en arrière, retenus. « Oh c'est pas vrai. Il m'a attaché. »

« Non, je ne t'ai pas attaché. » Hyoga ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement sur le visage d'Ikki tout proche du sien. « Je te tiens juste pour que tu ne te fasses pas de mal en gigotant. » Hyoga referma les yeux et soupira. « De toute façon, tu aimes ça que l'on t'attache. »

« Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. »

« Tu as l'habitude à ce que l'on fasse tout ce que tu veux, hein. »

« Mais qu'est ce que toi, tu me veux à la fin ? Je ne t'ai pas donné assez ? »

« Et tu crois que l'argent peut toujours tout régler. » Ikki se pencha sur lui et vint murmurer à son oreille. « Je vais t'avouer un secret. Je n'en veux pas à ton argent. »

« C'est ridicule … si ce n'est pas de l'argent … tu veux quoi mon corps ? » railla Hyoga.

« Tu comprends vite. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment en silence. L'un réalisant l'implication des mots. L'autre persuadé d'avoir gain de cause. « Alors voyons comment tu vas gérer cette situation. Je ne suis pas un serviteur que tu peux ordonner, pas un hôte que tu peux virer, pas un ami que tu peux embobiner. » Doucement les deux mains qui maintenaient les bras de Hyoga au dessus de sa tête relâchèrent la pression. Le Russe sentit la tension chez Ikki, en garde pour le moindre de ses gestes brusque. « Je suis ton amant, et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »

« Tu t'es donné ce rôle là tout seul. Pour moi tu es juste mon … kidnappeur et si tu vas plus loin mon violeur. » Hyoga préféra faire chaque geste de façon lente et calculer pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ramena d'abord les bras jusqu'à son torse et vérifia que ses poignets n'avaient aucune marque de liens.

« Ah c'est vrai pardonne moi. Tu es dans ta période frigide. » Hyoga se figea, une telle perplexité se lu sur son visage, que Ikki préféra de suite donner les explications. « Je me suis renseigné sur toi. Ne sois pas si surpris. J'ai eut le temps pendant toutes ces semaines où tu m'as évité. » Sentant son amant garder son calme, il lui accorda un peu plus de liberté. Il se releva de lui pour s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit. Ce que Hyoga n'attendit pas trop longtemps pour l'imiter. « Résumons ! Tu es un respectable notable, ne cachant même pas son homosexualité. Le souci, c'est … que ta période frigide dure environ 10 mois par an, contre 2 mois pour ta période nymphomane … Que tu essayes tant bien que mal de contrôler dans un club privé dont j'étais l'hôte, il y a encore pas très longtemps. » Ikki se pencha vers le Russe qui eut un geste de recule non calculé. « J'ai bien résumé ? »

« Où as-tu eut ces informations ? »

« Ça c'est mon secret. »

« Ton secret je vais lui faire bouffer ses couilles. »

« Oui !! » fit Ikki aucunement surpris. « On m'a dit que j'avais eut de la chance que tu ne m'aies pas émasculé quand tu es retombé dans une période frigide. »

Hyoga bougea de nouveau de façon calculée. Il se leva très lentement du lit. « Je vois que tu connais bien le problème donc … » Il avait marché sans le paraître vers la porte de la pièce. « Je te rappellerai quand je serais de nouveau en man… »

Ikki lui prit sans violence, mais avec une certaine rapidité le poignet et le tira vers lui. « Tu n'as jamais rappelé les autres. Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. »

Hyoga prit un air détaché et ironique. « Alors tu vas me garder enfermer ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai une nouvelle crise ? C'est ça ton plan ? »

« Pas … tout a fait. En fait … j'espère te guérir et passer la fin de ma vie avec toi. »

Hyoga serait tombé sur le cul, s'il n'avait pas voulu garder les dernières brides de fierté qui lui restait. « Non, mais tu es sérieux là ? »

« Très ! »

« Cela t'arrive souvent de décider pour les autres ? »

« Tout le temps. » Hyoga se retourna encore plus surpris en réalisant la nouvelle voix. Enfin, nouvelle, apparemment le frère cadet d'Ikki était là depuis un moment. Il ne l'avait pas vu c'était tout. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour se cacher. Il était assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil confortable et avait un livre à la main. « Je suis désolé, j'avais peur de peut-être vous avoir donné trop de somnifère. J'ai préféré vous veiller. »

Le cadet referma doucement son livre, le posa délicatement sur une table basse et enfin se leva sans à coups. Si de Ikki se dégageait fougue et fierté de son jeune frère on ressentait plutôt calme et sérénité. Il avait d'ailleurs ressenti les mêmes choses dans cette soirée malgré la foule.

« Mon frère tente toujours de contrôler les personnes à qui il tient. C'est sa façon de les aimer. »

« Jamais il ne me contrôlera. »

En réponse Ikki colla Hyoga contre lui, n'attendant pas une seconde de plus pour l'embrasser avec fougue, même plus que ça, avec tendresse et même amour. Ses lèvres se dessoudèrent à peine de celles du blond. « Le contrôle je te le laisse. Laisse moi juste te faire découvrir la passion. »

« Tu t'es finalement mal renseigné sur moi. La mièvrerie est quelque chose que je déteste. »

« Laisse moi essayer. » Ikki avait sentit un faible changement du corps contre lui. Il ne le fit pas remarquer. « Elle pourra te satisfaire cent fois plus que la simple sexualité. Elle pourra peut-être t'aider à régler ce problème te faisant toujours demander plus. »

Hyoga le repoussa calmement, froidement. Ikki s'y attendait, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, s'est que l'ancien client le pousse de plus en plus jusqu'au lit. « Tu as de la chance que je sois bien disposé. » Ikki sourit s'attendant à tout. « Je ne porterai pas plainte contre toi pour enlèvement … juste en souvenir du bon temps que tu m'as fait passé autrefois. »

« Quel enlèvement ? » demanda Ikki calmement. Hyoga qui avait tranquillement et avec prestance prit la direction de la porte, s'arrêta pour se retourner lentement. « Il n'y a aucune preuve d'enlèvement. Ce sera ta parole contre la notre. Et … il y a une bonne vingtaine de témoins qui peuvent assurer que ce qu'ils ont vu c'est toi t'éclipsant de ton plein gré avec un beau jeune homme à tes bras. Moi on ne m'a même pas aperçut. »

« Mais par contre moi, j'ai plusieurs amis hautement estimés qui pourront affirmés que tu m'as harcelé pendant des semaines. Je pourrais t'empêcher de t'approcher de moi à moins de 500 mètres. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherai. »

« Les autres tu n'as pas refais appel à eux, mais j'ai quelque chose en plus, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu te donnes beaucoup trop d'importance. Des gars comme toi je peux en trouver des dizaines si je veux. »

« Je suis pourtant le seul à qui tu as fait cette petite comédie. Je t'ai satisfait plus que tu ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Dis le, Hyoga. »

« Tu m'as satisfait, mais ne croit pas que cela te donne tout permis. »

« Cela me donne au moins le droit de te satisfaire à nouveau. »

« Faut voir. » Hyoga commençait à s'amuser de la situation. Il joua avec la seule chose qu'il avait avec lui, son corps. Il savait en jouer et n'hésitait pas quand c'était nécessaire.

Ikki se redressa pour venir contre Hyoga, fixant de son regard métallique les yeux bleutés de son ancien client. « Tu joues avec moi … depuis le début. »

« Je contrôle. Je décide. » murmura Hyoga avant d'embrasser langoureusement Ikki d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec un glaçon.

« Je ne pourrai pas attendre 6 mois que tu aies une nouvelle crise. »

SsSsSsSsS

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

Le majordome, la démarche hautaine, la tête fière, le journal sous le bras entra dans la cuisine

Le majordome, la démarche hautaine, la tête fière, le journal sous le bras entra dans la cuisine. Un plateau sur la table contenait déjà quelques petites choses que l'homme avait préparé. Deux coups brefs et réguliers furent taper à la porte de derrière. Le majordome qui était entrain de ranger avec soin le journal sur le plateau leva la tête avec un certain étonnement mais sans quitter cet air arrogant. Il alla ouvrir pour tomber sur un jeune homme des plus présentable et soigné. « Monsieur ? »

« Je suis le … nouveau majordome. »

« Ah ! » L'homme fixa un instant sa montre. « Je vous attendais plus tôt. »

« Euh … mais … Il a été convenu de cette heure avec … »

L'ancien majordome fixa à nouveau sa montre. « Je dois les réveiller dans 10 minutes cela ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour vous apprendre ne serait ce que les bases. » Le nouveau arrivé voulu ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour protester ou demander des explications mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. « Ne perdons pas de temps. » L'homme retourna au plateau sans plus s'occuper du nouveau. « Café fort pour les trois. Noir pour monsieur Ikki, une goutte de lait pour messieurs Hyoga et Shun. » Le majordome se mit à faire en même temps qu'il expliquait. « Tu le fais au dernier moment, il faut que ce soit très chaud. Enfin pas pour monsieur Hyoga mais généralement il attend que ça tiédisse. »

Il ne vérifia même pas que le jeune homme écoutait bien, ou observait attentivement, très concentré à sa tâche. Alors qu'il mettait 3 croissants dans une corbeille sur le plateau, il fixa enfin attentivement le jeune homme. « J'espère que monsieur Shun a été clair sur vos activités dans cette maison. »

« Il n'a pas préci… »

« Je m'occupai de monsieur Hyoga bien avant cette histoire et ce n'est pas parce que monsieur Shun a eut un coup de sang pour vous que je vais vous laisser tout chambouler. »

« Je … »

« Contentez vous de prendre soin de monsieur Shun, je m'occuperai du reste. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

« Prenez le plateau. » Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans discuter. Il trouvait le majordome bien froid. Il se demandait s'il cela allait être tout le temps comme ça. Cela n'allait pas être drôle tous les jours. Il le suivit silencieusement, faisant attention à chaque objet sur le plateau.

Le majordome s'arrêta dans le hall, près d'une sorte de secrétaire ancien. « Tous les soirs, leurs agendas sont déposés ici. Sauf indications contraires, vous les réveillez tous les 3 en même temps que le premier qui doit se lever. »

« Bien !! »

« Même si le plus souvent c'est monsieur Hyoga qui a des rendez vous importants. Messieurs Shun et Ikki en tiennent malheureusement rarement compte. » Le majordome feuilleta rapidement les 3 agendas sans doute pour garder en mémoire ce qui était important, pendant que l'autre avec le plateau faisait le pied de grue. Puis sans rien dire, il prit la direction de l'escalier. Heureusement le nouveau eut la présence d'esprit de le suivre.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage et que le jeune homme se doutait qu'ils allaient bientôt entrer dans les chambres, il osa demander. « Voulez vous que j'aille réveiller monsieur Shun pendant que vous vous occuperez de monsieur Hyoga ? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lorsque vous entrerez dans la chambre, la table sera à votre gauche. Posez le plateau et taisez vous. »

« Bien ! »

Le majordome s'arrêta à une porte, frappa trois légers coups avec la phalange de son index. Il entra sans attendre de réponse. Le nouveau ne pu que suivre. Il entra dans une chambre plongée dans le noir. L'ouverture de la porte lui permit de repérer immédiatement la table, mais rien de plus pour le moment. Il y posa doucement le plateau, alors qu'il entendait les pas sûr du majordome se déplacer. Il avait l'air de connaître la chambre par cœur. « Messieurs, il est l'heure. » Le jeune homme fut persuadé d'entendre un bougon. Il y eut le bruit de rideaux que l'on tire, un fin filet de lumière perça la pénombre, puis le bruit de la fenêtre et enfin dans un grincement de volets, l'éclat du soleil ébloui toute la pièce. Même le jeune homme venant à peine d'entrer dans la chambre, cligna des yeux, incommodé.

Quand il réussit à voir, il aperçut deux hommes dans un grand lit, l'un contre l'autre, fronçant les sourcils sous la lumière. Puis soudain, une troisième tête apparue. « Non, mais c'est pas un peu fini ? Je t'ai dit 100 fois Philippe de ne pas nous réveiller de cette façon. »

« J'ai toujours réveillé monsieur Hyoga de cette façon. » La tête redisparue sous les draps en marmonnant. « Dois je rappeler à monsieur Shun qu'il a un rendez vous à 9 heures ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne nous laisses jamais dormir en paix ? » Le visage fin entouré de cheveux verts, il savait qu'il s'agissait de monsieur Shun. C'était lui qui l'avait embauché, par contre les deux autres, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Malgré la lumière aucun des trois ne semblait décider à se réveiller réellement. Le blond avait enfoncé son visage dans le cou du plus fort, qui le serra contre lui, sans peut être même réalisé qu'il fallait se lever.

« Monsieur Hyoga, si vous traînez trop vous serez en retard au bureau. »

« Quelle importance !! » marmonna à nouveau le visage enfouit sous les draps. « Refermés ces volets et laissez nous récupérez de notre nuit. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Monsieur Hyoga compte justement sur le fait que je lui secoue les puces au réveil. »

Ce fut apparemment le déclencheur du véritable réveil. Il y eut un soupir dont on ne pu identifier duquel des trois il sortait. Shun baissa les bras découvrant enfin sa tête et ses épaules. « Bien, bien, bien. Le journal s'il te plait Philippe. » Alors que le majordome approchait de la table et revenait près du lit avec le journal dans la main, Shun se redressa doucement et s'installa confortablement pour apparemment lire normalement et tranquillement son journal.

L'étonnement vint de l'autre côté du lit. Alors que Hyoga semblait ne pas se décider à se lever, Ikki le tira vers lui par les épaules pour l'allonger sur le ventre. Le nouveau eut à peine le temps de réaliser, que … Ikki s'était déjà allongé sur lui. « Non !! » fit une voix étouffée. « **JE** décide. »

« Très bien, décide. »

« Pas maintenant. »

« Je vais te rendre la vie impossible tant que je n'aurai pas mon coup du matin, tu le sais. »

Ce fut la surprise la plus totale pour le récent serviteur, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous un étonnement qu'il n'aurait pu dissimulé. Il n'eut d'ailleurs même pas le temps de se reprendre que le majordome l'attrapa en dessous du bras et le tira en dehors de la chambre. A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, il le fustigea du regard. « Réagit comme ça et tu seras licencié avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler. »

« Mais … »

« Si tu travailles dans cette maison, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Monsieur Ikki n'arrête jamais avec monsieur Hyoga et ils ne vont pas s'arrêter juste parce que tu es dans la pièce. »

« Je ne … »

« Maintenant tu sais … alors agit professionnellement. » Le majordome relâcha la pression sur son bras et sembla vouloir ajouter certaines choses, peut être plus d'explications.

Malheureusement la porte s'ouvrit et un Shun habillé avec un peignoir en soie, outrageusement fermé de façon très lâche avec la ceinture, sortit de la chambre, couvrant à peine un corps fin et une peau laiteuse. « Notre nouvel ami serait il choqué par nos mœurs ? »

« Juste un peu étonné, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre monsieur Shun. » le couvrit le majordome. Le nouveau le trouva finalement plus sympathique qu'aux premiers abords.

Shun se fraya un chemin entre eux, sa main droite frôla la joue du majordome et sa main gauche s'attarda sur le veston du nouveau. « Si tu as 5 minutes, tu pourrais venir me réveiller par une méthode plus agréable. »

« Oui, monsieur Shun. »

« Et si notre nouvel ami n'est pas trop choqué il peut t'accompagner. » Le cadet partit sans rien insinuer d'autre, ni par parole, ni par geste.

« Il … vient de nous propo … ? »

« Ça aussi va falloir que tu t'y habitues. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si ce n'est pas ton truc mais les insinuations seront fréquentes. »

« C'est que … je suis … mais j'ai un petit copain. »

« A toi de voir. » Le majordome se tourna vers l'endroit où Shun avait disparu. « Je vais y aller avant que cela le rende de mauvaise humeur. »

« Je fais quoi moi ? »

Le majordome haussa les épaules, c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait faire un geste si naturel. « Mater si c'est ton truc, sinon … tu as quelques minutes. Ils ne se lèveront pas de suite. »

Le nouveau en resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça en prenant ses fonctions ce matin. Il tourna la tête vers la chambre, dont Shun ne s'était même pas prit la peine de refermé la porte. Apparemment Ikki avait eut gain de cause, et dans la position qu'il avait souhaité dès le réveil. Il avait juste redressé légèrement les hanches du Russe, pour pouvoir le pénétrer plus facilement. On aurait dit qu'ils laissaient leurs deux corps danser à leurs rythmes. Allongé sur Hyoga, Ikki laissait glisser sa bouche sur tout le haut du dos de son compagnon, lui offrant à chaque demande de Hyoga, plus.

Le nouveau par pudeur ferma discrètement la porte. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Et surtout … devait il réellement rejoindre monsieur Shun ? Il finit par se décider. Il était au service de monsieur Shun, il resterait donc à ses côtés au maximum. Il avança d'un pas déterminé vers la direction qu'avait prit les deux autres. Il ne lui fut pas dur de les trouver. Encore une fois, personne n'avait prit la peine de fermer la porte.

Il fut immédiatement repéré par Shun, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas vouloir arrêter pour autant. Au contraire il lui fit un petit signe de l'index pour qu'il approche. Shun lui faisait face, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui se passait derrière, car en fait le jeune Japonais était appuyé sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, qui couvrait la plus grande partie de la vue. Le majordome n'était pas visible, mais il imagina sans mal où il pouvait être.

« Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ? »

« C'est que … Il me semble que l'on s'occupe déjà très bien de vous. » Shun éclata de rire sans retenue. « J'ai dit quelque chose de … »

« Non ! Tu es juste mignon de naïveté. J'adore ça. Lors de l'entretien tu t'es vanté d'être polyvalent. »

« Je ne me suis pas vraiment van … »

« Tu l'es aussi sexuellement ? »

« Pardon ? » interrogea le nouveau, mais la surprise passée il comprit l'implication. « Qu'attendez vous de moi ? »

Shun baissa légèrement la tête. « Je te l'avais dit Philippe, que je l'avais bien choisit. Il a comprit de suite et … il semble d'accord. » Le dit Philippe ne répondit pas, peut-être avait il la bouche pleine. Le jeune homme ne se préoccupa pas de ne pas avoir de réponse et se concentra à nouveau vers le nouveau. « J'aime les trucs à trois. » avoua t il sans aucune gêne. « Cela ne te dérange pas d'être au milieu ? »

« C'est que … »

« Tu n'aimes pas être au milieu ? »

« Je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

« Il y a un début à tout. »

Le nouveau eut un sourire. Il fit quelques pas vers Shun. « Avec vous, je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience. »

« Parfait !! » Shun se dégagea, le nouveau pu le voir entièrement nu dans toute sa splendeur. Il lui désigna le lit au fond de la pièce. Le nouveau eut l'impression que le silence avait été soudainement imposé. C'est dans ce silence total que Shun vint vers lui pour l'embrasser et le déshabiller alors que l'autre majordome qui finalement était confortablement installé sur le fauteuil les observait d'un air attentif. Si par un truc à trois, Monsieur Shun voulait dire eux deux faisant l'amour et le troisième les matant, il n'y voyait vraiment aucun inconvénient. Mais vu qu'il lui avait demandé d'être au milieu, Philippe viendrait sûrement s'incruster au moment opportun. « Le plus excitant est l'inconnu. » Les mots avaient été murmurés à son oreille, juste avant qu'un bandeau soit mit sur ses yeux. Dans le noir, son sens du touché s'exacerba. Il sentit chaque frôlement de Shun, chaque souffle contre sa peau. Comme il l'avait comprit d'autres mains, plus appuyées, plus dominatrice vinrent caresser sa peau. Un souffle plus rapide également.

« J'ai droit de … »

« Philippe va te prendre. Il est doux ne t'inquiète pas … Pour moi tu as carte blanche. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu désires. » Le rire frais de Shun retentit. Il avait déjà remarqué ce rire si particulier lors de l'entretien. Le corps chaud s'éloigna de lui, Philippe le dirigea pour s'allonger sur le lit, contre un Shun lascivement allongé.

Alors que sur lui il profitait de ce magnifique corps pendant que les doigts du majordome le fouillaient. Il osa reposer sa question. « Pourquoi à trois ? Si vous étiez au milieu je comprendrais mais … »

« Tu vas voir … Ne pose pas de questions avant d'avoir essayé. » C'est comme si Philippe avait choisit l'instant précis. Il sentit son gland humide, de toute évidence, bien huilé pour glisser facilement en lui. L'attente ne fut pas longue, doucement on entra à lui, pressant fortement mais sans lui faire mal. « Viens en moi maintenant. » susurra Shun, comme impatient.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas encore … » Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de le préparer.

« Philippe s'en est charger. Dépêche toi. » C'était exact, il s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans l'antre chaude. On aurait dit que l'entrée avait été dilatée avec application pendant des heures. Pour le reste, il fut … légèrement décontenancé. Philippe imprima des mouvements en lui qui le fit entrer et sortit en Shun sans qu'il n'ait beaucoup plus à faire. En plus le cadet, faisait des mouvements de hanches qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment de liberté de mouvement, puisqu'il était enserré entre ses cuisses. « C'est bon ? C'est bon ? » l'interrogea Shun déjà lui gémissant son petit plaisir personnel.

Bien sûr que c'était bon. Qui avait il de mieux que faire l'amour avec un magnifique amant ? Faire l'amour avec deux magnifiques amants. Par contre il se demandait qu'elle réaction en chaîne allait entraîner sa jouissance. Serait ce celle de Philippe en premier ? Ou celle de Shun ?

Un bruit cristallin retentit, le nouveau se figea, bien que ni Shun, ni Philippe en soient affectés. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?' »

« Monsieur Hyoga et Monsieur Ikki m'appellent. » expliqua le majordome.

« Laisse lui. Nous finirons sans toi. »

« Bien Monsieur Shun. » Laisse lui ? Lui laisser quoi ? Les mouvements de Philippe s'interrompirent mais … il le sentit quitter le lit sans … que ne lui soit retirer la chose de son anus.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez mit en moi ? » cria t il un peu au bord de la panique.

« Chuuttt !! Chuttt !! » répondit tendrement Shun en parsemant son visage de petits baisers. « Un simple god. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir mit un god ? Je croyais que c'était Philippe. »

« C'est un god un peu spécial. C'est la réplique exacte de la queue de mon frère. »

« Hein ? »

Shun se mit à rire à nouveau. « Et je ne peux plus m'en passer. Il faut que mes partenaires l'aient en eux pour me prendre sinon … je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai moins de sensations. » Il était tombé sur une famille de cinglé, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Une famille cinglée mais terriblement excitante. Il fallait qu'il finisse de se faire Shun. Il ne répondrait plus de rien sinon. Il se remit à le besogner au plus grand plaisir de son patron, qui se mit à crier son plaisir.

Philippe rejoignit les autres maîtres de maison, toujours dans la chambre, toujours dans le lit, et toujours très occupé, sans en être aucunement offusqué. « Messieurs ? »

« Ah Philippe !! … Appel mon bureau … Dis leur euh … que je suis cloué au lit. »

« Dois je rappeler à Monsieur qu'il a plusieurs rendez vous important aujourd'hui ? »

« Annule ses rendez vous !! » grogna Ikki. Philippe savait parfaitement maintenant que les deux amants dans cet état n'étaient pas raisonnables, et rien ne les feraient changer d'avis. L'ancien hôte ne lâcherait pas Hyoga tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut tout et peut être même plus de lui. Cela pouvait durer des heures, il arrivait que cela dure des journées dans les périodes peu racontables de son patron. Heureusement qu'il y avait Shun plus … sociable dirait il. Même si le caractère très volage du cadet l'énervait également un tantinet. Les deux amants étaient peut-être accrocs au sexe mais restaient fidèles l'un à l'autre, avec un petit extra non négligeable tout de même. Mais Monsieur Shun lui serait prêt à se laisser enfiler par tous les hommes qui passaient la porte, chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Philippe poussa un soupir de lassitude qu'il ne cacha pas, puis prit le combiné du téléphone sur la table de nuit. Son esprit composa le numéro mais toute sa concentration allait vers l'ébat qui se déroulait dans le lit. Il avait toujours trouvé Monsieur Hyoga magnifiquement beau, encore plus lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Et allez savoir pourquoi, Monsieur Ikki arrivait encore plus à transcender cette beauté. Que n'aurait il pas donné pour y goûter une fois, mais Monsieur Hyoga ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui, et de toute façon maintenant il ne s'intéressait plus à personne. Il n'y avait plus que Ikki, qui avait toute son attention et tout son amour. Il avait juste le privilège de pouvoir 'mater', comme aurait dit quelqu'un de vulgaire.

C'est par automatisme qu'il répondit lorsqu'il entendit une voix au combiné. « Christine, bonjour c'est Philippe. Monsieur Hyoga m'a demandé de vous dire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Il ne pourra pas passer au bureau … Il est … indisposé. » Il écouta la réponse, se doutant rapidement que cela n'allait pas plaire, à Monsieur Ikki principalement. « Monsieur … Christine dit que votre rendez vous de neuf heures est déjà là. »

« Comment ? Mais il n'est même pas encore huit heures et demie. »

« Il est arrivé en avance. »

« Tu n'iras pas. » Ikki agrippa fortement les hanches de Hyoga, aucunement décidé à le laisser filer.

« S'il est déjà au bureau je ne peux pas décommander. »

« Trouve une autre solution … Et sans quitter ce lit. »

« Il t'arrive d'être insupportable tu le sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce pense ton corps. » Et pour prouver ses dires, Ikki n'hésita pas à faire gémir sous lui son amant en lui offrant ce qu'il avait de mieux.

Hyoga tenta de se reprendre un peu après cette explosion de ses sens. Il releva la tête vers Philippe, qui toujours très discret attendait quoi faire. « Demande au chauffeur de le faire venir ici. Ikki me lâchera bien quelques minutes. »

« Rêve !! »

« Mais que mes autres rendez-vous soient repoussés. »

SsSsSsSsS

Lorsque que le carillon sonna, presque immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit. Très lentement apparut pour le visiteur, une vision étonnante. Un Shun à demi nu, laissant le seul vêtement qu'il portait glisser de ses épaules. « Bonjour ! J'ai … »

« Rendez-vous avec Hyoga. » Shun tendit la main vers le visiteur, ce dernier la prit par réflexe. « J'adore recevoir les rendez vous de Hyoga. »

« Eh bien … Je suis également enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Shun ne lâcha pas la main qu'il avait serré, tirant légèrement leur invité dans la maison. « Il n'a pas la possibilité de vous recevoir de suite. Voulez vous venir vous détendre dans notre salon ? »

« Ce sera avec joie. »

« Vous verrez. Nous sommes des gens très hospitaliers. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » L'invité fut tendrement mais sûrement attrapé dans les filets sans issue du cadet, n'ayant aucune envie de relâcher sa proie. Ils disparurent dans une pièce de longues minutes.

Lorsque l'invité ressortit une bonne heure après, il n'avait plus grand-chose de présentable. Il tenta de remettre en ordre sa tenue jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, apercevant juste en face de lui le majordome, droit comme un piquet, l'observant. « Euh … Je … »

Philippe toujours aussi impassible, fit un geste de la main. « Monsieur Hyoga vous attend dans son bureau. » Il fit quelques pas vers l'escalier, mais voyant l'invité gêné il précisa. « Je pourrai vous indiquer une salle de bain avant, pour que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir. »

« Merci. Ce … n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça vous savez ? » essaya de ce justifier l'invité, alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier.

« Monsieur Shun est quelqu'un de très persuasif. »

L'invitait devenait de plus en plus nerveux. « Je venais juste signer un contrat de sous-traitance, si je ne l'obtiens pas, mon entreprise va couler. »

« Je peux vous assurer que Monsieur Hyoga ne tiendra pas compte de ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce. » Philippe ouvrit une porte, donnant sur une salle de bain des plus luxueuse. « Prenez votre temps. Monsieur Hyoga vous croit encore occuper avec Monsieur Shun. »

Pourtant l'invité ne disparu pas plus de 5 minutes dans la pièce. Il réapparu convenablement habillé et coiffé, également un peu moins nerveux. « J'ai besoin de ce contrat vous comprenez ? » expliqua t il encore.

« Je ne suis que majordome, Monsieur, mais je puis vous dire que Monsieur Hyoga ne vous aurez pas fait venir pour refuser de signer avec vous. » Sans plus rien dire, Philippe dirigea l'invité jusqu'au bureau. Il frappa deux légers coups et sans attendre ouvrit la porte. « Monsieur Hyoga, votre rendez vous. »

« Ah merci, Philippe. Bonjour !! Comment allez vous ? »

« Euh … Bien. » L'invité fit quelques pas vers le bureau derrière lequel Hyoga était assit pour venir lui serrer la main.

« Veuillez me pardonner pour tous ses désagréments. »

« Non … C'est … »

« Shun vous a-t-il bien tenu compagnie ? »

« Oui !! » Il était parfaitement visible que l'invité devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Bien entendu cela amusa Hyoga qui en joua un peu. Il le laissa mariner un instant en silence puis tendit les contrats nonchalamment.

« Il ne nous restait plus qu'à relire et signer si je me souviens bien, non ? » L'invité en était devenu tellement nerveux que ses mains en tremblaient, le contrat sursauta entre ses mains, il le posa rapidement sur le bureau. « Prenez votre temps. » Alors qu'il se plongeait dans la lecture, Hyoga passa les mains sous le bureau, remonta l'air de rien la tête d'Ikki pour l'embrasser voracement.

« On peut retourner au lit maintenant ? » Ce fut la surprise totale pour l'invité qui perdit le peu d'assurance qui lui restait.

« Si Shun veut bien prendre soin de notre invité pendant que nous sommes occupés. »

« Je peux … très bien vous attendre ici seul. Je … » Il se plongea littéralement dans le contrat pour ne plus voir la vision excitante des deux hommes s'embrassant.

Ikki n'attendit pas d'autres occasions pour prendre Hyoga dans ses bras afin de quitter la pièce ainsi. Les deux amants eurent du mal à attendre d'atteindre la chambre pour recommencer à s'aimer avec passion. Les quelques habits qu'avait passés Hyoga, s'envolèrent dans le couloir, que Philippe ramassa sans tarder. « Plus d'interruption. » marmonna Ikki. « Je trop besoin que tu sois à moi aujourd'hui. »

Hyoga ne cacha pas son propre désir. Son corps se tortilla de lui-même. « Oh dépêche toi ! Tu m'as torturé avec ta langue lorsque tu étais sous le bureau. »

« C'était le but. Il fallait que tu sois entièrement à ma merci. » Hyoga grogna de frustration, d'autant plus qu'il sentait le sexe de son amant près à le pénétrer mais ne franchisant pas encore l'entrée.

« Ne fais pas ça. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Si tu me frustres je me soulagerai avec ton double. »

« Un peu de frustration ne rend l'excitation que plus grande. »

« Je le garderai en moi jusqu'à ce que tu te décides. » Généralement cette légère menace finissait par décider Ikki, ne supportant pas que des jouets prenne sa place qui lui revenait de droit.

« Pour ça il faudrait que Shun accepte de te le rendre. »

« Je comprends pas que tu lui aies donné MON jouet. »

Au dessus des deux amants une nouvelle tête apparue. Shun un grand sourire sur le visage, avait chevauché son frère, comme s'il n'avait encore que 5 ans et voulait jouer au cheval. « Parce que cela lui fait de la concurrence en moins à s'inquiéter, n'est ce pas Ikki. » Le cadet déposa un smack sur la joue de son frère. « Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais te le rendre… même pour une bonne cause. »

Avant même qu'une dispute débute, Ikki préféra changer de conversation. « Dis donc toi ! Au lieu de foutre le bordel dans mon couple. Tu n'as pas un nouveau majordome à épuiser, et un visiteur qui ce sent seul ? »

« Oh non !! » s'attrista Shun. « Tu m'as promit que je pourrais. »

« Quoi maintenant ? »

« Hier tu m'as promis. Hein c'est vrai, Hyoga ? » Les deux frères au dessus de lui, le fixèrent avec intensité, les deux attendant une réponse claire et précise. Hyoga ne pu que dire la vérité.

« C'est vrai Ikki. Hier nous lui avons promit qu'il pourrait. » La visage de Shun s'illumina de joie alors que celui d'Ikki l'interrogea, se demandant s'il faisait ça pour le punir. Mais Hyoga n'avait dit que la vérité, Shun avait demandé hier soir, Ikki déjà à moitié endormit avait promit. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Shun le leur demandait tous les jours. Généralement le cadet se contentait de ses aventures au gré de la journée.

« D'accord !! » grogna comme à ses habitudes Ikki. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était que quelqu'un s'incruste dans leur couple. Il tolérait Shun à contrecoeur malgré tout, mais aucune autre exception ne l'était, même pas son double en plastique. Hyoga bizarrement était plutôt lascif par rapport à ça, jouant un peu de cette faiblesse pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son amant.

Philippe qui le connaissait bien, depuis plusieurs années savait que c'était parce que son patron était réellement tombé amoureux de son fougueux partenaire, même s'il ne lui dirait jamais réellement à voix haute. Le majordome referma d'ailleurs discrètement la porte sachant que maintenant ce qui se passerait dans la pièce serait privé. Il prit le bras du nouveau pour qu'ensembles ils descendent à la cuisine. Philippe ne remonta que pour vérifier que l'invité ne manquait de rien.

Dans la chambre, Shun tout excité était descendu du dos de son frère, et tenta de s'insinuer entre les deux amants. Ikki le repoussa gentiment. « Attends !! Tu sais bien que cela ne fonctionnera pas comme ça. »

Shun ne se laissa pas repousser. « T'inquiète pas. Je sais toujours comment m'y prendre. »

« Vous allez pas vous disputez. » murmura Hyoga qui comme toujours passif sentait que la moutarde montait au nez de Ikki. « Laisse le faire. » murmura t il à son amant. Sa main vint caresser tendrement la joue pour venir glisser sur sa nuque et l'amener à lui. « Laisse le faire. » fit il à nouveau avant de l'embrasser.

Ikki en réalité, ne pouvait rien refuser à Hyoga. Depuis le début il s'était comporté comme un véritable petit toutou et avait satisfait toutes ses envies. Si Hyoga désirait ça, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Il se laissa embrasser, y répondit en retour plus passionnément pendant que Shun le repoussait légèrement. Ikki serra Hyoga contre lui, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser entièrement à son frère, même à son frère.

Shun disparu sous les draps un petit sourire de circonstance sur le visage. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Pas besoin de pouvoir surnaturel pour deviner ce que le plus jeune faisait sous les draps. De légers soupirs s'échappèrent de Hyoga sans pourtant peu de conviction, Ikki l'embrassa comme pour lui donner de la volonté.

Mais à peine quelques minutes passées, Shun ressortit des draps le visage mécontent. « Tu pourrais m'aider idiot. » parla t il à son frère. « Tu sais très bien que je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. »

Ikki joua les innocents, rien que pour embêter le cadet. « Tu m'as repoussé, je ne peux rien faire de cette façon. »

Shun savait parfaitement que son frère le faisait marcher. Il fixa Hyoga qui comprit le message. C'était amusant de voir comment ces deux là s'adoraient et en même temps ce chamaillaient tout le temps. Il n'avait jamais eut de frère, et avant Ikki et Shun il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de complicité. Pourtant cette nouvelle vie lui plaisait, lui qui avant ne supportait aucune intrusion dans sa vie privée. Il se retrouvait maintenant avec deux envahisseurs. Mais deux envahisseurs si …

Hyoga n'eut même pas besoin d'user de son influence sur Ikki. Il fut allongé confortablement sur le lit et n'eut plus rien d'autre à faire. Ikki le pénétra lentement, mais rien que ça le fit gémir de plaisir. Pourtant l'aîné resta sans bouger alors que le cadet avait reprit sa fellation sur Hyoga. Un vrai régal, malgré tout il fallut de longues minutes à Shun pour arriver à ses fins.

« Ça y est !! » cria t il tout content, comme un enfant venant de découvrir un trésor dans sa sucette. Il ne perdit pas une seconde, trop peur que cela retombe. Il s'allongea sur Hyoga se laissant pénétrer par le sexe dressé. « Oh génial !! » susurra Shun. « On a bien réussit cette fois ci. » Ikki qui s'était maintenu dressé, se laissa couler sur son frère. Le problème c'est qu'ainsi il n'avait que le minimum de contact avec Hyoga. Ils auraient peut-être du se positionner différemment, mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Shun impatient n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à bouger légèrement. Ikki tenta de se décaler pour au moins avoir le privilège de voir le visage de Hyoga. Cela n'allait pas, n'allait pas du tout, dès que Shun bougeait il perdait le contact. Ikki ferma les yeux, imaginant le visage entouré de cheveux blonds, puis se mit à bouger. « Hé ?? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Il stresse ! » murmura calmement la voix douce de Hyoga. « Il réagit comme ça quand il stresse. »

« Je peux pas !! J'pe pas ! Pas comme ça. » marmonna Ikki s'arrêtant finalement pratiquement toute son excitation retombée.

« Mais on l'a déjà fait pleins de fois. » fit Shun ne comprenant pas.

« Pleins de fois mais dans d'autres positions. » Ikki avait légèrement haussé le ton. A dire vrai se disputer maintenant avec son frère ne l'enchantait pas, simplement ce petit con ne pouvait il pas comprendre que depuis Hyoga …Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer lui-même, lui qui ne s'était jamais attaché à personne à part son frère. Dès le premier regard qu'il avait échangé avec le blond, ce dernier avait obnubilé toutes ses pensées.

Son regard pu à nouveau contempler le visage alangui. Hyoga ne bougeait pas, comme en attente. Attente que Ikki trouve une solution pour ce désagrément. Par contre, même s'il ne voyait pas réellement le visage de Shun, Ikki comprit de suite qu'il boudait. Oui il boudait comme un enfant n'ayant pas eut droit à son jouet. Il n'avait que comme solution de satisfaire les deux autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie il envia la position de son frère. C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'il enviait un Uke.

« C'est entrain de retomber comme un soufflé au fromage. »

« Tu as de ces images, Shun. » C'est pas vrai, il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils le fassent comme ça ? Ikki prit une grande inspiration et recommença à aller et venir en Hyoga. Les premiers gémissements bien entendu vinrent de Shun, le plus 'ouvert'. Si il pourrait au moins avoir quelques centimètres de contacts avec la peau de Hyoga, ce serait déjà mieux. Il y avait toujours ses jambes, mais lui ce qu'il voulait c'était embrasser son visage, lécher son torse.

Même sans le voir, aux simples contractions de son anus autour de son membre, Ikki sentait que pour Hyoga c'était la même chose. Quelque chose manquait dans leur étreinte, malgré ce bonus si agréable qu'était Shun entre eux. Ils l'avaient déjà fait des dizaines de fois à 3, mais toujours dans des positions ou leurs deux corps à eux pouvaient être dans cette osmose si parfaite qu'ils s'étaient découverts. Là quelque chose manquait et même Shun ne pouvait combler ce vide.

Il avait toujours fait passer le plaisir de Hyoga en premier plan, le sien le considérant comme secondaire. Et encore une fois, il allait faire en sorte que Hyoga ait du plaisir, c'est tout ce qui importait. Un bras lui suffisait largement pour se tenir au dessus des deux hommes à sa merci. Il se dégagea donc un bras pour le glisser entre son ventre et le dos de son frère. Sa main se laissa diriger par les courbes du corps de Shun. Il atteignit le pourtour dilater et enfin sentit le sexe de son amant entre ses doigts. « Oh !! » Un petit cri pleins de surprise et de naïveté de son frère. Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et même venir déposer un baiser sur la nuque dégagée d'un Shun au paradis. « C'est bon ce que tu fais là. »

« C'est pas que pour toi. » s'amusa à répondre l'aîné. Il fut enfin récompenser de ses efforts, un spasme autour de son membre, un soubresaut venant du sexe de Hyoga. Son amant enfin arrivait à ressentir quelque chose qui le troublait.

Pourtant ce fut Shun qui en se cambrant se mit à murmurer. « Continue ça ! Continue ça ! » Ikki pu grâce à ce geste apercevoir Hyoga, ce fut rapide mais il eut le temps de lui demander tacitement du regard si cela lui plaisait, ce que lui renvoya Hyoga en disait long. Il continua donc une exploration enivrante d'un corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. A l'instant précis, il se serait bien retiré, et aller explorer tout ça avec sa bouche. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit son frère quelques minutes avant, s'il partait, tous les efforts de son frère pour que Hyoga soit en forme seraient réduits à néant. C'était le grand inconvénient. Quoique lui s'en moquait. Tant qu'il prenait du plaisir et qu'il en donnait à Hyoga, il s'en fichait. C'était juste Shun qui risquait de mal le prendre.

Par amusement, ou par envie d'avoir plus, Shun tentait par des mouvements bien contrôlés de faire entrer les doigts de son frère en lui. Un petit plaisir que Ikki ne lui refusa pas, même s'il s'amusait tout autant à les laisser lui échapper. Mais rapidement il délaissa cette partie là pour descendre plus bas et cette fois venir torturer la fleur de Hyoga. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir chacune de ses variations, alors qu'il allait et venait en lui.

Généralement le premier à craquer était Hyoga. Mais cette fois, peut-être grâce à ses doigts, ce fut Shun qui se contracta et se laissa aller. Le Russe ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre. Heureusement que personne ne fut en état de regarder Ikki. Il fit la grimace, mais tenu bon, il ne se déversa pas en son amant.

Shun enfin écrouler contre Hyoga, Ikki pu tout à loisir admirer le visage aimé. Hyoga d'ailleurs l'interrogea du regard, mais Ikki lui fit signe de ne rien dire très discrètement. « C'était bon hein ? » soupira Shun.

« Oui !! » susurra Hyoga en caressant les cheveux soyeux contre son visage.

Shun profita de ce moment câlin, même s'ils n'avaient rien de rare. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ? »

« Quoi donc ? » Ikki en profita pour se laisser aller contre eux et embrasser du bout des lèvres Hyoga.

« Je me suis réinscri comme hôte. »

« Comme hôte ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna l'aîné. « On a jamais eut besoin de ça. J'étais déjà pas d'accord la première fois. »

« Mais tu t'es quand même inscrit, pour me surveiller. »

« Pour te protéger. »

« Et grâce à ça … Tu as rencontré Hyoga. Moi aussi je veux rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire l'hôte pour ça. »

« Mais ça m'amuse. »

« Moi je trouve ça dangereux. Imagine que tu tombes sur un désaxé. »

« On est des hôtes de luxe, chaque client est trié sur le volet. »

« Hyoga aide moi un peu s'il te plait. » le prit à partit Ikki.

Le Russe se contenta d'embrasser à nouveau Shun et de lui murmurer à l'oreille. « J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur, comme nous … » Il sourit si tendrement que Ikki eut une bouffé de jalousie parce que ce sourire ne lui était pas adressé. « …Et que bientôt je sois obligé de commander un lit agrandi sur mesure. »

Shun devint électrique comme une puce, il quitta le lit en deux bonds. « Je commence ce soir. Je sors avec un étranger apparemment, un romantique européen. Vous imaginez ? Je dois me trouver une tenue pour ce soir. » Shun disparu aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

Ikki resta un instant sans réaction, perdu entre sa jalousie, son inquiétude pour son frère, sa joie, son amour pour Hyoga. Le Russe passa ses deux bras dans son dos et l'obligea à s'allonger tout contre lui. Enfin ils étaient à nouveau seuls. « C'est pour ça que tu l'as encouragé. Tu veux te débarrasser de lui. »

« Non ! Il a le droit de vouloir vivre sa vie. »

« Mais … »

« Ikki !! Fais moi confiance !! Un coup de fil et j'ai tous les antécédents des clients que Shun aura avant même qu'il les rencontre. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu as l'air d'oublier que le patron du club est un de mes grand ami. » Hyoga eut à nouveau ce sourire tendre, et cette fois exclusivement pour lui. Cette fois ce fut la fierté qui envahi Ikki. « Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'es retenu ? »

« Oh !! » réalisa Ikki comme s'il avait oublié, alors que son sexe commençait à en devenir douloureux. « Je voulais tout garder, pour qu'il n'y en ai rien que pour toi. »

« Je vois … Il s'agit donc de mon dessert. »

« Seulement si tu en as envie. »

« Tu sais bien que j'adore … goûter la crème de ta glace. »

« Je la sors de son fourreau alors ? »

« Oui !! Tout doucement !! » Ikki s'exécuta avec une lenteur torturante pour les deux amants. Plusieurs fois, le seme cru qu'il allait craquer, mais la perspective de la suite le fit tenir bon.

Il n'était pourtant plus en état d'attendre. A peine sortit, il bascula pour inverser les rôles, mettant en trois mouvements Hyoga au dessus de lui, dans une de leurs position préférée. Car pendant que le Russe lui faisait sa gâterie, il avait droit à cette magnifique vue qui lui plaisait autant. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour nettoyer l'entrée dilatée. « J'ai encore fait fort, tu es très bien rempli. »

Hyoga la bouche pleine ne répondit pas. Il fut parfait, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une fellation. Ikki craqua complètement épuisé. Il allait finalement peut-être devoir attendre quelques heures avant de recommencer avec Hyoga. Lui qui avait espéré lui faire l'amour toute la journée.

« Comme toujours !! » susurra Hyoga en retournant vers lui en se léchant les babines. Cette fois le Russe fut plus actif. Il se mit à lui lécher le torse, lascivement Ikki se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, une de ses mains caressant les cheveux blonds.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il sourit en entendant le raclement d'un tiroir. Hyoga allait commencer son jeu préféré, l'attacher. Il se laissa faire, ses mains rapidement amenées vers le haut du lit. Le contact du cuir sur sa peau, alors que cette même langue lui léchait maintenant le visage. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une pause, Hyoga. Elle ne se relèvera pas de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'adore t'attacher. » Ça il le savait, c'était un des passe temps favori de Hyoga. Les poignets attachés, le Russe s'amusa de la même façon à descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles pour bien entendu faire de même.

« Je mets le petit ? » Ikki ouvrit les yeux, sans pourtant vraiment d'étonnement. Il grogna pour montrer son désaccord.

« C'est vraiment pas mon truc, Hyoga. Tu es obligé ? » A califourchon devant ses yeux, le Russe tenait deux vibrateurs. Ikki détestait ces trucs, mais malheureusement Hyoga adorait ça. Il avait le choix entre le petit très … gigoteur, c'est le mot qu'il utilisait et le gros plus calme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il avait obligation de choisir un des deux. C'est à contre cœur qu'il soupira. « Le petit. »

Le visage de Hyoga s'illumina et il repartit vers son anus tout content. Heureusement qu'en compensation Ikki avait droit à un petit plaisir des plus agréable. La langue de Hyoga faisait des merveilles, sur toutes les parties de son corps. Une fois préparé, très lentement Hyoga fit entrer l'objet en lui. Heureusement à nouveau qu'il était des plus délicat. L'objet bien positionné, Hyoga n'attendit pas pour mettre en route son jouet.

Ikki grogna, détestant ça s'il n'avait pas droit à quelque chose pour lui faire oublier. Hyoga d'ailleurs le savait parfaitement et avait déjà la bouche grande ouverte pour … « Monsieur Hyoga ! » interpella Philippe en entrant. « N'oubliez pas votre client. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Ikki envoya un regard noir au majordome se demandant s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès d'arriver à cet instant précis.

Hyoga se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. « Bouge pas. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Deux signatures et quelques coups de fils. »

Hyoga avait déjà quitté le lit et passé un peignoir qu'il réalisait à peine. « Comment ça quelques coups de fils ? »

« Il faut que j'appelle le patron du club, tu te rappelles ? Et puis je dois appeler mon bureau. »

« Me laisse pas, attacher comme ça. »

« Bien sûr que si !! Cela m'excite de te savoir comme ça à m'attendre. » Il partit sans même écouter ce que Ikki aurait à lui dire. Ikki s'époumona un moment, puis finit par se renfrogner en attendant que quelqu'un passe, espérant que ce soit Hyoga qui vienne le rejoindre ou Shun qui vienne le délivrer. Espérant également que le Russe avait oublié de mettre des piles neuves dans son jouet et que ce dernier s'arrêterait vite.

SsSsSsSsS

« Et donc vous êtes … ? » demanda un homme avec des airs nobles en fixant Ikki d'un air hautain.

S'il y avait quelque chose que Ikki ne possédait pas c'était bien de la délicatesse envers les gens qui lui portait sur les nerfs. « Je suis la putain de Hyoga. » Son interlocuteur en fut tellement choqué que pendant une seconde, Ikki cru qu'il lui avait provoqué une crise cardiaque. « Mais cela reste entre nous bien entendu. » Alors que son regard se désintéressa du bourgeois pour partir à la recherche de Hyoga. Ikki eut brusquement un léger sursaut. « C'est pas vrai. J'aurai jamais du accepter. » Il délaissa l'autre sans même un geste, se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il n'arrivait à y trouver ni Shun, ni Hyoga. Il avait entraperçu Philippe une seconde, mais bon il n'en avait rien à faire du majordome. Un nouveau sursaut le traversa, et Ikki tourna sur lui-même étant persuadé qu'il y verrait Hyoga. Mais aucun visage connu ne se trouvait à sa portée.

Pourtant lui fut repéré, sans savoir d'où, Shun lui sauta dans les bras. « Nissaaaaannn !! Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie. »

« Ce ne sera que le 5ème ce mois-ci. »

« Non, celui là est différent. Je l'aime vraiment et … il a dit que c'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De vivre avec nous. »

« Tu lui as précisé que tu squattais encore notre lit ? » En réponse Shun se mit à rire, se rire d'enfant qu'il avait réussit à garder. « Bon allez présente le moi. »

« Attends faut que je le trouve. » Shun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et scruta la foule. Ikki encore une fois eut un sursaut. « Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Rien ! Il ressemble à quoi ? »

« C'est un Italien. Il est fort, et très grand. Il est beau et porte le costume comme personne. »

Ikki secoua légèrement la tête. « Cela va vachement m'aider pour le trouver. »

« Il a un peu le même genre de coiffure que toi. »

« Bon écoute !! Quand tu le trouveras tu me l'amèneras, mais là faut que je trouve Hyoga. »

« Hyoga était avec moi y a 5 minutes. »

« Par où tu l'as vu partir ? » Shun pas très réceptif lui désigna vaguement une direction alors qu'il scrutait toujours la foule pour trouver son bel Italien.

Ikki l'abandonna là, très décidé à retrouver Hyoga. Un nouveau sursaut le surpris alors qu'il traversait la foule. Chaque sursaut, semblait entraîner un degré d'énervement en plus. Il finit par trouver la chevelure blonde, près du bar discutant avec un de ses amis, riant même. Pourtant le Russe dès qu'il le vit sembla très content de le retrouver. Il lui prit le bras. « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Shun s'amuse comme un petit fou. » détourna la réponse Ikki. « Je peux te parler seul à seul une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de coin pour se retrouver intimement mais ils réussirent à trouver un coin un peu moins peuplé. Ikki attrapa Hyoga et l'obligea à lui faire face, se mettant brusquement à chercher dans les poches du Russe. « Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

« Ecoute !! J'ai accepté de mettre ton truc pour te faire plaisir, mais là c'est trop. » Hyoga fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence, il ne voyait pas ce dont Ikki voulait parler. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de le mettre en route. » chuchota Ikki ne voulant surtout pas qu'on l'entende. « Que cela t'excite d'accord, mais je peux pas continuer cette soirée ainsi. »

« Le vibrateur se met en route tout seul ? » s'étonna le Russe.

« Comment ça tout seul ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'enclencher. »

« Mais pas du tout. Je n'y aie pas touché. Je comptais plutôt le faire en fin de soirée, quand il n'y aurait pratiquement plus personne. »

« Donne moi la télécommande. » Hyoga s'exécuta sans discuter.

Ikki la prit et se mit sur le qui vive. Il appuya sur le bouton et …. Rien ne se passa. « Tu l'as trop utiliser y a plus de piles. »

« J'ai mit des piles neuves tout à l'heure et je peux te jurer que je n'y aie pas encore touché. »

Ikki appuya encore une fois, juste pour vérifier. De nouveau, rien ne se passa. « Y a un truc pas normal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te dis que le mien s'enclenche … volontairement. »

« Il s'est peut-être mit en route dans ma poche sans que je m'en rends compte. »

« Et pourquoi brusquement il ne marcherait plus ? »

« Je ne sais … » Ikki eut un sursaut, son doigt très visiblement non appuyé sur le bouton de leur propre télécommande. Hyoga brusquement eut un éclat de rire, un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Quoi ?? Mais quoi ?? » s'énerva Ikki.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?? »

« Non quoi ? »

« Que quelqu'un d'autre en a un et l'enclenche. »

« Tu rigoles ?? » Devant l'air ébahi d'Ikki, Hyoga ne pu qu'éclater de rire à nouveau. C'est ce qui décida Ikki. Il partit d'un pas pressé dans la foule, sans même dire à Hyoga ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire.

Ikki se mit en plein milieu de la foule et n'eut pas vraiment d'hésitation à appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'il possédait. En lui rien ne se passa, dans la foule il ne vit aucune réaction suspecte. Il recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à … ce qu'il découvre … tiens. Ikki avança vers un homme grand les cheveux en bataille comme lui. « Un bel Italien, beau et fort, portant le costume comme personne. » L'homme se tourna vers lui. « Shun vous a décrit de cette façon, je ne pensais pas que je vous trouverais avec cette description. »

« Vous êtes ? »

« Ikki, son frère. »

Sa main lui fut immédiatement prise et serrée avec vigueur. « Deathmask ! Enfin je fais votre connaissance. Shun ne fait que me parler de vous. » L'homme se pencha légèrement à son oreille. « Et de votre cher Hyoga. »

Ikki sourit, alors qu'il avait encore la main de Deathmask dans la sienne, sa main libre appuya sur la télécommande. L'homme n'eut pas un sursaut comme lui, mais une seconde d'hésitation se lu en lui. « J'en étais sûr. » s'exclama Ikki. « C'est pas vrai. Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux là. »

« De qui parlez vous ? »

« De votre amant et du mien. Figurez vous qu'ils ont le même vice. »

« Ah !! Vous aussi ? »

« Ouais !! » grogna Ikki en cherchant son petit frère dans la foule. « Simplement ces idiots ce sont trompés de télécommande. »

« Vraiment ? Je me disais aussi … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Shun est plus … comment je pourrais dire ? … à la main plus lourde. »

« Oui je sais. Depuis le début de la soirée il n'arrête pas. »

« Vous aimez ça ?? »

Ikki jeta un regard à Deathmask, comme s'il était fou. « Vous voulez rire ? Vous aimez ça vous ? »

« Je le fais parce que cela amuse Shun. »

« Oui moi aussi. »

« Et puis … Je ne devrais peut-être pas dire ça à son frère. »

« Vous pouvez … Je connais tous les vices de Shun. »

Deathmask se pencha à nouveau à son oreille. « Avec toutes les fois où je viens en lui. Je peux bien lui concéder ce petit truc de temps en temps. »

« Dites moi ? Vous sortez avec Shun depuis combien de temps ? »

« Hum … cela va bien faire 7 mois. » Ce n'était pas possible. Les amants de Shun ne duraient pas plus de deux semaines. Et le mois dernier encore Shun avait ramené à la maison une sorte de gorille. « Mais bon … je suis souvent en voyage et je sais que Shun n'arrive pas à m'attendre tout seul. Quand je m'installerai définitivement ici, j'espère qu'il aura de moins en moins d'aventures. »

« Cela m'arrangerait aussi. Je vous assure. Je passe mon temps à m'inqu …» Ikki sursauta à nouveau. « C'est pas vrai !! »

« Il adore ça !! » confirma Deathmask avec un petit sourire de connivence.

« J'ai la chance qu'au moins Hyoga ne trouve ça intéressant que dans certaines circonstances. Si je ne retrouve pas rapidement Shun, je vais aller régler cette histoire dans les toilettes. Pas grave si cela me casse mon coup avec Hyoga ce soir. »

« Vous n'aurez peut-être pas à faire ça. »

« Pour … ? »

Ikki se tourna vers son nouvel ami. Accroché à son cou se tenait fermement Shun. Il embrassait son amant comme s'il avait s'agit d'un nounours. « Je t'ai enfin trouvé. »

« Shun donne moi de suite cette télécommande. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Hyoga et toi vous vous êtes trompés. » Ikki montra la télécommande qu'il avait dans les mains. « C'est celle là qui agit sur ton amant. »

Ce fut la surprise et la joie pour Shun, qui s'exclama comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir avec plaisir que finalement il n'avait pas cassé son jouet préféré. « Oh !! Mais … c'est pour ça que ça fonctionnait pas. »

« Et oui amor. »

« On va pouvoir jouer finalement. » répliqua Shun en échangeant les télécommandes. « Fait pas la tête Ikki. Hyoga et moi on a craqué sur ces trucs au magasin cet après-midi. On devait les tester. »

« Et si c'était nous qui testions ce genre de trucs sur vous, hein ? »

« Oh, ce serait trop drôle. » Ikki leva les yeux au ciel. Entre son frère et son amant il était vraiment bien entouré question vice. Enfin, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré la bonne télécommande, il laissa son frère et Deathmask se papouiller tranquillement en public pour aller retrouver Hyoga. Ce dernier n'avait pas tellement bougé d'endroit sentant sans doute que Ikki reviendrait.

« Alors ? »

« Alors !! » Ikki se mit contre Hyoga pour respirer son odeur. Il glissa la télécommande dans sa poche puis discrètement laissa sa main aller vagabonder plus bas. « La prochaine fois que tu vas acheter un jouet avec Shun, fait attention de ne pas intervertir les télécommandes. »

« Désolé. »

« Tu pourrais te faire mieux pardonner. »

« Comment ? »

« On pourrait se faire une petite séance privée dans les toilettes. » murmura Ikki.

« Maintenant ? »

« J'ai très envie. Ton jouet là … je dois lui accorder une chose … Il me frustre au point que je pourrais te prendre ici même devant toute cette foule. »

« Reste sage jusqu'aux toilettes quand même. » Hyoga s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille vers la direction des commodités. Ikki le suivant de près. Génial !! Au début il s'ennuyait ferme dans cette soirée, mais finalement cela risquait d'être beaucoup plus intéressant.

Hyoga entra dans des toilettes publics tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, très stylé bien entendu puisqu'il s'agissait quand même d'un endroit de luxe. Ikki vérifia vite fait au coin pissotière qu'il n'y avait personne, mais Hyoga lui n'avait même pas attendu. Entrant dans le premier WC avec la porte ouverte, il commençait déjà à défaire sa boucle de ceinture.

Ikki ne lui accorda pas de temps. Il entra, ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et retourna Hyoga en le forçant à se pencher en avant. « Cette situation t'excite ? » chuchota Ikki. Oui car pour dire la vérité, il arrivait encore à Hyoga de faire des crises de frigidité. Ikki tentait dans ces cas là de faire preuve d'originalité, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de porter le jouet pour cette soirée, sachant que il y avait de fortes chances que cela mette Hyoga en bonnes dispositions.

Et il avait eut raison, il semblait avait réussit son coup, car un « Oui !! » très sensuel s'échappa des lèvres de son amant. Ikki ne se gêna pas pour finir le travail de Hyoga, laissant son pantalon et son slip, glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le Russe pour que la position ne soit pas trop inconfortable avait posé ses mains sur le couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes.

« Je vais te remplir comme tu aimes tant. »

« Oh oui !! » Quand Hyoga était excité comme ça, leurs étreintes étaient géniales, et surtout, il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de laisser ses mains sur les hanches de Hyoga pour qu'il garde la position. Parfait !!

Très rapidement, pratiquement de la même façon, Ikki se débarrassa de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il avait trop hâte de prendre Hyoga. Mais avant il avait quelques petites choses à faire. Déjà il devait légèrement préparer son amant. Pendant leurs périodes très actives, il n'en avait même pas besoin. Il glissait tout seul en lui, le corps de Hyoga comme ayant prit sa forme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, Ikki dirait même qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis une longue période. Il laissa les doigts de sa main droite caresser et glisser sur et dans Hyoga très tendrement, et malgré son excitation, en prenant son temps pour le faire.

Sa main gauche avait tout autre chose à faire. Il la glissa entre ses propres fesses et doucement tira par le cordon le jouet que Hyoga lui avait installé. Une chose qu'avait dit Shun ce soir, lui faisait réaliser ce que peut-être Hyoga attendait de lui. Le message qu'inconsciemment il essayait peut-être de lui faire passer. En tout cas il eut du mal à retenir le soupir de soulagement de retirer cette chose de lui. Shun avait vraiment abusé question enclenchement de ce truc. Il plaignait Deathmask, bien que ce dernier semblait s'y être mieux adapté que lui.

Il vérifia que le jouet était toujours opérationnel et le dirigea vers l'entrée de Hyoga. Doucement il lui inséra légèrement, en faisant attention que ses doigts cachent la sensation du cordon. Puis une fois bien placé, continua à le pousser mais avec son gland. Encore une fois avec ses doigts il fit attention non seulement de ne pas perdre le cordon, mais surtout que Hyoga ne le sente pas. Il avait également prit soin de vérifier la taille du jouet, et ne s'enfonça pas trop. Il ne fallait pas que d'un seul coup, Hyoga croit qu'il avait 10 centimètres de plus.

Hyoga apparemment n'avait pas remarqué tout son petit manège. Il avait soupiré d'aise et c'était juste un peu cambré. « Il semble que j'y sois. » Heureusement que Hyoga ne voyait pas son visage. Un petit sourire diabolique lui apparut sans même qu'il s'en rend compte. « Tu n'enclenches pas ton jouet ? J'y ai prit goût avec Shun. »

« Ou …Oui !! » C'est les mains tremblantes que Hyoga fouilla dans les poches de sa veste. Le plaisir semblait le submerger au plus grand plaisir d'Ikki. Et cela allait être encore mieux. Hyoga appuya sans inquiétude sur la télécommande … « Aaaahhh !! » La surprise fut si grande pour le Russe que l'objet lui échappa des mains.

„Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?" chuchota Ikki en se penchant à son oreille. Il du même se pencher encore plus, ne réalisant pas qu'il du s'enfoncer plus en Hyoga pour récupérer la télécommande.

« Oh Ikki !! C'est … remet le en route !! »

« Comme ça ? »

« Ah !! » Ce petit cri, mélange de surprise et de plaisir était un vrai appel au viol. Heureusement qu'il était déjà en Hyoga, il l'aurait prit sans autres sommations sinon. « Tu peux venir plus loin ? Oh viens !! »

« Gardons en un peu. » s'en amusa Ikki. Il ne fit pas ce que Hyoga venait de demander, mais il commença doucement à aller et venir en lui. Pour la première fois depuis … leur rapports sexuels sur ce fameux fauteuil …qu'il entendait Hyoga gémir ainsi sans aucune retenue.

Ce fut un peu technique pour lui. Il devait faire attention de ne pas trop s'enfoncer en Hyoga, enclencher le jouet quand son gland le touchait à l'intérieur, et en même temps faire attention que le cordon ne lui échappe pas des mains. Mais le plaisir n'en fut pas amoindri pour autant et les cris et gémissements de plaisirs de Hyoga l'encourageaient à continuer dans cette voie.

« Oh c'est bon !! C'est trop bon !! Ikki !! »

« Oh oui !! Oh oui !! Ooooohhhhhhh Ouuuuiiiii !! » Il fallut quelques secondes à Ikki pour réaliser que les 'oui' de plaisir ne provenaient pas de son amant. Cette voix !! Mais c'était celle de Shun. C'est pas vrai !! Son frère s'envoyait en l'air dans la cabine d'à côté. Et … en plus il ne pourrait pas lui faire la morale puisqu'il faisait la même chose avec Hyoga à l'instant même. Hyoga qui d'ailleurs était tellement dans son plaisir qu'il n'avait pas l'air de ce rendre compte de ce qui se passait à quelques centimètres d'eux, séparés par une paroi fine.

Bien qu'il continuait son exploration si agréable de l'intérieur de son amant, Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille sur le côté. Shun était plus que bruyant. Les 'Oh oui !!' s'échappait de lui comme le sifflet d'une locomotive prévenant de son arrivée. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que eux quatre. Il se demandait ce que allait penser quelqu'un qui se risquerait à rentrer. Parce que même si la voix de Hyoga portait un peu moins, lui aussi n'arrêtait pas de hurler que c'était bon. Il ne disait pas le contraire, mais dans un lieu public il aurait mieux valu faire profil bas.

De toute façon, vu leurs états, aucuns ne seraient capable de s'arrêter, sans avoir été jusqu'au bout. « Hyoga ? »

« Oh vient plus loin. J't'en supplie !! » Il voulait bien lui mais … il allait perdre le cordon s'il s'enfonçait trop. Et il doutait que ce soit très pratique d'aller rechercher le jouet. Quoique ce serait encore un truc que Hyoga pourrait se mettre à aimer. Il s'enfonça un peu plus, à la limite, récupérant le cordon en se retirant. Hyoga avait adoré ça gémissant comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Il comprit le message. Il serra le mieux qu'il pu le cordon entre deux doigts, les enfonçant en même temps que sa queue, au plus profond de Hyoga. Ce fut l'explosion des sens pour tous les deux. Ils jouirent au même instant, Ikki ne pouvant même pas retenir son cri de plaisir, alors qu'il trouvait déjà que les deux Ukes en faisaient bien assez à eux tous seuls.

« C'était fabuleux. » haleta Hyoga, ses jambes tremblantes n'étant apparemment plus en état de le porter.

Ikki procéda par étapes, lentement, déjà de sa main libre, il attrapa Hyoga par la taille pour lui éviter de s'écrouler par terre. Ensuite c'est avec soulagement qu'il pu ressortir un bout du cordon de Hyoga, et enfin tranquillement il se retira. « Je ne dirai plus jamais de mal de tes jouets. »

Il déposa délicatement Hyoga sur la cuvette, et se laissa le temps de se reprendre. Il réalisa que plus aucuns bruits non plus ne sortaient de l'autre côté. Shun et Deathmask aussi avaient finis apparemment. Et son frère devait être bien satisfait et bien épuisé pour ne pas parler juste après. Puis il eut un bruit de porte suivit par un bruit d'eau qui coule.

« C'était bien ? » chuchota une voix à travers la paroi. C'était celle de Shun, et au regard que lui lança Hyoga il comprit que cela ne lui était pas du tout adressé. D'accord ! Maintenant il était de trop. Il récupéra son pantalon à ses chevilles, le remonta puis ouvrit la porte pour quitter la cabine.

Aux vasques se trouvait Deathmask se lavant intimement à première vue. Il s'approcha, allant sur celle d'à côté, et préféra lui commencer par se passer de l'eau fraîche sur la figure. « Désolé pour le bruit. » commença la conversation l'Italien.

« On a pas été non plus très silencieux. »

« Il a une de ces voix quand on le fait. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il va réveiller tout le quartier. »

« Il en serait peut-être capable. Vous êtes arrivés avant ou après nous ? »

« Avant … mais on a fait plus de préliminaires. »

Deathmask désigna l'objet qu'Ikki avait posé juste en arrivant devant le miroir. « Héhé !! » fit il simplement en lui montrant que lui aussi l'avait récupéré. Brusquement, ensemble ils eurent la même idée. Ils se tournèrent en même temps face aux cabines, et au même instant appuyèrent sur le bouton. Deux cris de plaisir et de surprise retentirent à l'unisson. Les deux semes se claquèrent les mains. Maintenant c'étaient eux qui avaient le contrôle. Ils allaient en user et en abuser.

**FIN**


End file.
